What A Twisted Relationship We Have
by nikoliacullen
Summary: Bella and Edward never got along, who would have thought him trying to kill her would bring them together. And what is happening in Forks after they return from a camping trip? What part do the Quileute play in all this?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica elbowed me again and pointed to the table across the room. I glanced over and wasn't surprised to see Alice Cullen staring at me. She did it all the time and it was some sort of entertainment for my friends. The Cullens never did things like that. They didn't involve themselves with others. Something changed when I arrived. Suddenly the small dark haired girl was staring at me each day. Sometimes she even smiled at me when I looked back at her. The other Cullens never looked over. They didn't even seem to notice their sister. I turned back to my own table. Mike was telling some story about his trip last summer. I tried to act interested. Not an easy task when you're around Jessica.

"What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know but I wish she would just come talk to me or something."

"They don't talk to anyone."

"I thought they didn't look at anyone either."

"Right, maybe she will come talk to you."

I looked up at the clock.

"We better get going."

She nodded and picked up her tray.

When I got to biology I sank into my usual seat next to Edward Cullen. He was the only other Cullen I was that familiar with. Not familiar as in friends but familiar as in we were forced to be lab partners. He turned away from me like every other day and I ignored him. Things were better this way. The first week I started here Edward and I had fought right in the middle of glass. Both of us were sent to the office were our parents were called. I still consider it his fault. Like I tripped into him on purpose. Now we only talked to each other when we had to. Most of the time he just handed me things and took others. I was fine with that. I didn't need to be friends with a jerk like that.

Edward glanced at the front of the room before pulling out a piece of paper. I doodled on my notebook while I waited for class to start. I could hear his pen scribbling across the paper. I wondered what he was writing but it wasn't that important. Class passed without incident, which was amazing. Usually I dropped something or argued quietly with Edward over an answer. This class was too easy. Edward didn't disagree with any of my answers. When the bell rang I slowly gathered my things. I preferred to let other people get out of the class before I tried to walk around the desks. It was safer that way. I didn't even notice that Edward was behind me until I exited the class and remembered I forgot one of my books. I turned right into him. I was ready for the yelling but it didn't come. He just looked down at with his black eyes and frowned.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't know…"

His stare was enough to make me shut up and walk around him. Once I got my book I ran back to the hall. There were barely any people and I knew the bell was going to ring any minute. But I stopped. Leaning against the building was Edward. He watched me as I stopped and stared at him. Suddenly I felt really cold. I couldn't move. We just watched each other for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Its okay, I need to get to class though.""Oh I was hoping I could make it up to you."

He smiled a wide crooked smile and it made my legs tremble. No matter how mean he was, he was always perfect. I had never seen anyone so hansom.

"Maybe after school but…""I think now is better."

He straightened himself and started walking towards me. He stopped about 4ft away.

"Come with me Bella."

My legs moved forward even though I knew I should go.

"Okay."

He turned and started walking towards the parking lot. I was following but I didn't know why. My heart was pounding. He stopped outside the silver Volvo that he always drove and opened the door for me. I quickly jumped inside and waited for him to get in. Once he was in I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. He smiled and started the car. Before I knew it, we were racing down the road with forest on either side of us. I had no idea where we were or what we were going. My head was starting to clear and I looked over at him. Edward was looking straight ahead but he was smiling. I had to know what was going on.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I asked you to come with me and you did."

"I didn't want to."

"Then why did you agree?"

I didn't know.

"I…ah…"

He smirked.

Suddenly he took a sharp turn left onto a path that I didn't know was there. It was a dirt road that lead into the forest. He drove about a mile or 2 in and stopped the car. I waited but he didn't move. He pressed his head to the steering wheel then opened the door abruptly. I jumped when he was suddenly there opening my door. There was no way he walked around that fast. I couldn't move. I was stunned.

"Get out Bella."

Oh this was definitely a bad thing.

I slowly climbed out and he shut the door.

"Isn't it just lovely out here?"

"What?"

He turned to face me. His black eyes were staring straight into mine.

"The forest is beautiful, don't you think?"

"I guess so."

Then he was there. His body was less than an inch from mine. He pressed me against the car. His arms were on the car on either side of me. Then his face was in my hair. Was he smelling me?

"If only you could understand."

I was lost.

"Understand what? Why you're smelling me?"

"Yes."

Wow.

His body now pressed against mine and I realized that he was ice cold and rock hard. His stone chest was pushing my own and suddenly I couldn't breath. His body was just too much. I lifted my arms to try and push him away but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

"What are you doing?"

"I cant breath!"

He smiled and backed up slightly. I took a deep breath and felt the soreness. How could he do that? Then he let go of me and walked away. He was facing away from me.

"Damn. What am I doing?"

I just stood there.

"I cant…I don't know…"Then he turned back to me. His black eyes ran down my still form. It would have been flattering if I was sure he wasn't going to do something really bad.

"I cant take it. You're making things so hard for me. I cant function when you're around. I cant even think."

"Huh?"

He grabbed the back of my neck and brought my face to his. Our noses were almost touching.

"You smell so good."

Then he pulled me away from the car and shoved me inside. I never even saw him open the door. He got in a second later but didn't start the car. I still had no idea what was going on. Was he some sort of stalker?

I didn't have time to think before he was on top of me. The seat fell back and I couldn't move. He held my arms down with one of his hands and used the other to turn my head. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. I never though I would be raped. It just didn't seem like something that would happen in Forks. The weirder part was that it was perfect Edward Cullen. This wasn't something that guys like him did. When I felt his lips on my neck I screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He hesitated.

"I AM NOT KIDDING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

It didn't matter to him. He held my wrists tighter. I was already preparing myself to fight him off if he tried to take my clothes off. That didn't happen. Something all together different happened. He bit me! I felt his teeth sink into my neck and I stopped screaming right then and there. It must have been shock that a 17 year old boy was trying to eat me. Cannibalism was something I really didn't think I would have to worry about. I tried to pull away but I was getting tired so fast. I just didn't have the energy to push any more. He must have realized this because he let go of my hands.

Just when things were starting to go dark I heard the door open and Edward was gone. I could barely turn my head. There in the opening was a tall blond man. He grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the car. He laid me on the ground and touched my neck. I barely registered that it hurt. I could hear yelling somewhere close to us but I could make out what they were saying. Then the man grabbed my head and made me look at him. He was beautiful. He reminded me of Edward even though they didn't look alike.

"Can you hear me?"

I nodded but I winced from the pain.

"I'm Carlisle, your neck in injured, does it burn at all?"

"I…Bella. It just hurts…no burning."

"That's great Bella, no burning is perfect. I'm going to make sure you're okay. This will take the pain away for a while."

Then he stuck me with a needle. I waited a few minutes, then he disappeared. Darkness swallowed me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke up. I was in a large bright room. The whole back wall was a window. It was beautiful. It looked like the sun just went down. I looked around the rest of the room. There were lots of book shelves and some computers. If I hadn't been in a hospital style bed, I would have thought I was in a library. I wasn't alone either. There was a light haired woman sewing in the corner. I didn't know her. She looked up. Her eyes were pure gold.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake. Your father will be so happy!"

She jumped up and ran out of the room. Second later the blond man, Carlisle, walked in, closely followed by my father. He looked frantic.

"Bella! Oh my god, I didn't think you were going to wake up any time soon."

My voice was dry and harsh when I spoke.

"How long have I been out?"

Carlisle answered me.

"Its been about 21 hours Bella. I figured you would wake up soon. I need to ask you some questions and take a look at your wound. Charlie could you leave us for a moment?"

Charlie nodded and backed out of the room. His eyes never left me until the door shut.

"Okay Bella what happened?"

I thought back and recalled all the memories of the forest.

"I…I'm not really sure."

"You were with Edward?""Yeah, and I thought he was going to…"

He didn't say anything.

"He bit me."

"I thought so."

"Why did he do that!? That's not normal!"

"No its not. Bella we really need to talk about this. You need to understand something that you are now a part of."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Edward has a certain attraction to you. He has been resisting your…allure for some time but what happened to you, its not excusable."

"A certain attraction?"

He sighed.

"Edward did not just bite you. He was attempting to drain you of all your blood."I froze. What the hell did that mean?

"What does he think he is? A vampire?"

Carlisle smiled.

"Actually he is, we all are. I need you to remain calm. We don't feed on humans. Like I said before, Edward is extremely attracted to the way your blood smells, it happens like that from time to tome."

Vampire.

"You are a vampire? What?"

"I know its hard to take in but I cant lie to you after what happened.""If that were true, wouldn't I be a vampire now too?"

It almost made me laugh to say it.

"Well if he hadn't sucked the venom out while he was drinking, yes."

This time I did laugh.

"I think you gave me too many pain killers. I'm not sure we are even having this conversation."

He smiled.

"Its true Bella, just think about Edward, about how he got you into those woods. Your father really would like to see you. I would appreciate it if you didn't say any thing about our conversation to him, at least let me talk to you further about it."

I just nodded.

There was no way I was telling any one about this. I had no desire to be committed to the nearest insane asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie left and there was no incident. Bella had not said a word, she told him that she was attacked by some large dog. I still couldn't figure out why anyone would lie after being attacked. Not that anyone would believe her if she said Edward had bitten her. People would think she was crazy. We would know the truth though. Edward certainly knew what he had done. He spent all his time sitting on the stairs outside of Bella's room. He had no desire to go in but he wouldn't leave. I was curious as to what was going through his mind. Not everyone could read minds.

"Son, you cant just keep hating yourself for this."

"I could have killed her Carlisle, she was innocent and I could have killed her."

"Edward, Emmett explained to me what you are going through, he couldn't believe that you lasted days let alone months."

"I don't care how long it took. It never should have happened."

I nodded. Edward hated to hurt anyone but to hurt someone he considered innocent was incredibly hard for him.

"Are you sure she is going to be fine?"

"Of course. The wound itself is small, you didn't bite too deep. She has already recovered from the blood loss. She wants to talk to you. This is all very strange for her."

"She wants to talk to me! After what I did to her! Does she have a death wish?"

I had thought the same thing.

"She is incredibly accepting. At first she thought I was crazy but I showed her a few things that made her change her mind."

I thought of the time I was alone with her. I remembered jumping up to touch the ceiling and running around the room faster than she could see. I knew Edward would be watching my mind.

"She didn't panic when she saw that?"

I shook my head.

"She almost seemed thrilled."

Edward shook his head this time.

"I had to attack the crazy one."

He smiled. It was the first one I had seen since the attack.

I stood up and started up the stairs.

"She's awake."

I watched Carlisle walk up the stairs. His wisdom was something that had always helped me. It amazed me that I could nearly kill an innocent girl and he would still think so highly of me. More than anything, I couldn't understand it. He was so against the destruction of human life. Not just human life. All life. That small girl in the other room was my victim. I hated myself. I usually did but this time it was worse. I had sat next to her everyday and even though it was hard, I had never hurt her. What had changed that day? Why did I lure her away? It must have been when she ran into me. The first time it happened I though I would drain her right there. The second time was bad. I managed to not scream at her this time but something happened to me. Her scent hit me full in the face. It must have been too much.

I paced outside her door. Carlisle had said that she wanted to see me. Was I strong enough for that? Could I stand to be alone with her? I didn't know. It was a huge risk on her part. I stopped when I heard Alice approaching. She paused in front of me and smiled wide.

'_Worried?'_

I nodded.

'_You wont hurt her. If you want to talk to her, just go in.'_

I watched Alice recall a previous vision. It was of Bella sitting alone in the room behind us and then I walked in and sat across the room from her. I wouldn't hurt her.

'_You already decided you wont hurt her Edward. Just go.'_

"You would like that."

'_I would. I knew she was coming a long time ago, you just refused to believe it.'_

"Did you see me attack her?"

Her smiled faltered. Then she spoke aloud.

"Edward I have seen so many things coming out of your future and hers. She wanted to be with you then she didn't, then she did, then she didn't. You wanted to kill her, then you wanted to be friends with her, then you wanted to kill her again. I cant keep track of everything! Yes I saw it, I called Carlisle and told him where you were going."

"She wanted to be with me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would pick up on that one. Yes Edward she wanted to be with you."

Wow. I really had never gotten that vibe from her. She always seemed to hate me so much. It made me feel…odd.

"You thought she was cute."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward I can see your future remember. For a short time you were thinking about what it would be like to have someone. Well not someone, her actually."

Why was she telling me all this now? Before she could say anything else I opened the door and entered Bella's room. I shut the door in Alice's smiling face. An intake of breath made me turn around. Bella was sitting in the bed staring at me. Her eyes were wide. Again I tried to read her silent mind. I wanted so much to know if she was afraid, if she wanted me to leave. Her lips curved up slightly into a small smile. I couldn't move. I was almost terrified of what I might do if I got any closer. She no long had IV tubes hooked into her and her neck was wrapped up tight in bandages. I took a small breath. Her scent burnt my throat but it wasn't as bad as I had thought. I took a step forward then decided against it and head for the chair at the end of the room. I could feel her eyes on me as I sat down.

"So…how do I taste?"

I nearly feel out of my seat.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? I was just wondering."

"Aren't you scared? I could have killed you."She flinched but other wise seemed to not care.

"I lived. I just wanted to know if it was worth it. For you I mean."

"You want to know…no it was not worth. Not even blood as sweet as yours is worth ever hurting an innocent."

"So my blood is sweet?"Was this girl insane?

"Yes it is. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

There was a long silence. What I would give to be able to hear her thoughts. She was staring out at the forest behind the house.

"Well what happens now? Do I just go home and pretend I wasn't attacked by my vampire lab partner?"

"I guess that was the plan."

"Are still going to hate me?"

"Hate you? I never hated you."

"Then why were you so mean to me all the time? You never talked to me and you yelled at me all the time."

What the?

"Bella I lured you away from school, took you into the woods, and attempted to kill you! All that happens and you want to if I hate you?"

She nodded.

"I never hated you, I hated that I wasn't strong enough to not want you so badly. Everyday was hell for me because you smelled so good. Your blood was always calling to me. I was afraid that if I tried to talk to you or be friends that I would end up doing what I did!"

I calmed my breathing and waited for a reaction. Her eyes only widened. The rest of her body remained calm. Well not all of it. I could hear her heart going incredibly fast. I tried to ignore it. I was not going to hurt her again.

"Oh."

I actually laughed at that answer.

"That's all you have to say?"

"I guess so."

Amazing.

"I need some air." She flung her legs down from the bed and jumped off. Before her feet hit the ground I had time to see the morphine needle on the stand beside her. There was no way her legs were going to hold her up right now. I launched forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. Her legs had collapsed. The second I caught her, I regretted it. Her scent was like a slap to the face. I tried to turn away but it was all around me. Her small hands here clinging to my shoulders. She was breathing too hard. I stood up with her in my arms.

"Bella please don't breath so hard."

"Sorry."

I placed her gently back on the bed.

"My legs felt fine.""Carlisle likes pain meds."

"Guess I'm not getting that air."

"I could ask Alice to come up and take you outside."

"No. I don't want to bother anyone. Its okay."I stepped back away from her. It didn't make much of a difference now. Her scent was stuck on my clothes.

"Thanks for catching me by the way."

"Its no problem. Just don't fall again.""I cant promise that. I know you have seen me in class."

"True. No one trips as much as you do."

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. The burning in my throat didn't go away though. No smile could do that.

"I'm sorry Edward, I mean cause its hard for you."

"You didn't know you were going to fall."

"I'm still sorry."

"Well don't be."

"Don't tell me not to be sorry cause I'm going to be."

"Honestly, how can you be sorry if you didn't know you were going to do something that would bother me?"

"I just can."

Was she always this frustrating. I thought back to our many arguments in biology. Yes she could be.

"Well even though I don't think you have any reason to be sorry, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

We stared at each other. I had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath and looked around. It was then that I acted with out thought. I picked her up and opened the window. I jumped down and ran to the river. The fresh air made it easy to hold on to her. When we go to the river bank I stopped and sat her down on a bolder. She looked shocked but other wise fine. I stepped back from her and smiled.

"You said you wanted air so I thought I would give you some."

"Thanks. Its really pretty out here."

"That's why the back of the house is all windows."

She wrapped her arms around her self. The air was a little chilly. I should have thought about that. I stepped closer to her and paused. She looked up at me.

"Are you cold?""I'm fine. Just glad to be out of the house. I was getting sick of it.""I can completely understand. I hate not being able to come out when its sunny. I wish I could."

"I never even thought about that. I love the sun. Every time it comes out I have to go out and enjoy it."

I stared at her. Her hair was blowing around her pale face. Back by the house I heard a door open and shut. Carlisle was walking towards us. He was smiling.

"Bella you look well. How does your neck feel?""Its fine. My legs don't work but my neck is fine."

"Well that should go away soon. Edward. How do you feel?"

I eyed him.

"I'm fine right now."

"Would you like me to take Bella back into the house?"

I looked at Bella. She was looking back and forth between us. Then she stopped on me.

"I can get her."

Carlisle nodded and turned back towards the house. Bella scooted to the edge of the boulder and waited. I gently picked her up. This time I held her close to my body and jumped up into her window. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I didn't think it would scare her. Apparently I was wrong. I wasn't used to being wrong.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to do that."

"No its okay, I'm still getting used to the idea that you guys can even do things like that."

I set her back on the bed and she let go of me. I glanced at the bandaged on her neck. There was no sign on blood. It must be healing well.

"Carlisle thinks you should go home soon."

"Yeah I do miss my own bed."

"Your father is on his way now to see you. If you want I can get Alice and she will help you get dressed."

She blushed. I couldn't stop myself from looking down at her exposed legs. The hospital gown Carlisle had put her in was short.

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't mind having some jeans."

I had been caught staring.

"I ah…sorry. I mean…Sorry for everything."

She laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I was bound to be attacked by something at some point. I have that kind of luck."

How could she think like that? Her mind must be so interesting.

"Okay, ill get Alice."

I made my way to the door.

"Edward, I don't blame you, Carlisle explained it to me a little."

I didn't turn."I guess ill see you at school."

"Yeah, Carlisle will probably want me to make sure you are okay."

"Oh, okay."

Then I left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I stood outside my truck staring at the Volvo across the lot. I barely made it to class. The beginning of the day was full of questions about how I was and what happened. The story was that I was attacked by a dog when I chased a windblown paper off school grounds. Dr. Cullen had found me on the side of the road not long after. I stuck to it. At lunch I sat in the same spot and snuck glances at Edward. Every time I looked, so did he. It was embarrassing. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if he was looking back.

As I entered biology I saw Edward sitting in his chair. He watched me walk over and sit down. I wasn't used to it. Everyday he would turn away, now he was turned towards me. He nodded when I sat down. I smiled but then turned to the front of the room. I could feel his eyes on me. When the teacher came in I saw him turn away. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I didn't like to be watched. When all the worksheets were passed out Edward turned his chair towards mine.

"Well lets get this done. I'm tired of arguing and getting done last all the time."

"Its not my fault you're so perfect."

"I never said…ugh…Bella I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm just so used to fighting with you, I prepare myself for it."

"Ah, well whatever."

He pulled the paper to him and looked it over.

"A, b, d, a, c, d, a, b, a, a, c, d."

"Did you just…are those the…that's not fair, I didn't even get a chance."

"Sorry, I just wanted some time to talk with you."

Odd.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"He scooted his chair closer to mine and leaned towards me. I didn't move.

"I was just wondering…what do you think of me?"

"I uh, I don't know what you mean?"

He lowered his voice.

"Now that you know what I am. What do you think of me?"

I leaned towards him.

"I don't really know yet, I cant tell if what I think is an effect of what you are or if its actually what I think."

"That's very interesting. Why don't you just tell me anyway?"

"Well, I think that you are…very hansom."

He laughed quietly.

"And I think that you are very beautiful."

Before I could say anything else, not that I had anything to say, the teacher slammed his hands down on our desk.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, is there something going on here that I should know about?"

It was then that I realized that Edward and I were only a few inches apart.

Edward answered him.

"No sir. Just a discussion about her truck, its not running right."

"Well you can talk about things like that after class."

When he walked away I took a deep breath and straightened up. Edward continued to lean towards me.

I ran to my truck after gym. I didn't want to deal with looking for Edward. Why was I so obsessed with seeing the guy that wanted to eat me? That couldn't be normal right? When I got to my truck he was there. Edward was leaning up against the drivers door. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him. Was he always this sneaky? I guess I wouldn't know. I walked up to him as confidently as I could and he moved aside so I could unlock the door. I threw my bag inside then looked at him. He was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted help with your truck."

"Ha ha. That was a quick lie, you must be good at it."

He smiled his crooked smile.

"Yeah well, you have to know how to lie when you're like me."

"I see."

A few people walked by and glanced at us. I forgot that the Cullens didn't socialize.

"Aren't you going to ruin that perfect 'I don't care' attitude you have worked so hard to get?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you really here Edward."

"I just thought I would make sure your neck was okay."

"Its great."

"I doubt it but it doesn't seem to be bothering you."

He reached over and touched my shoulder where the bandages ended. Suddenly the wound tingled. I pulled away.

"It wasn't…I need to get home.""Does it hurt?"

He stepped closer and I leaned against the seat so that he wasn't touching me. He placed his hand on my neck but it was very gentle. It made me shutter and he smiled.

"I guess its not that bad."

He leaned forward and smelled me.

"Its perfect. I cant smell any infection."

Then he started to walk away.

"Thanks."

He stopped and smiled before continuing to his car.

When I got home I removed the bandages and took a long hot shower. After I reapplied the bandaged and did my homework I made dinner. Charlie got home right on time. We ate in silence. He looked tired. I wondered how early he went in. They were trying to find the wild dog that attacked me. I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn't. What would he say if I told him Edward left this mark on me? I didn't want to think about it.

Biology came too fast. Before I knew it I was sitting with Edward again but this time he was different. He never looked away from me. While we did our work he traced circles on my leg with his finger. It was an amazing feeling but I wouldn't tell him that. I was glad when the bell rang because his circles were getting a little too high on my leg. What did he want from me?

The rest of the week went by like that. Edward would stare at me and constantly touch me. My friends were always so interested in what was going on with us but couldn't tell them because I didn't even know. Edward asked me a lot of questions. I think he was using the wound as an excuse to smell me. It was pretty much healed. Carlisle has said that vampire bites heal very fast. I guess that was a good thing. Everyday before I would go home, Edward would be waiting. He would always smell me before leaving. He usually got very close to me but our bodies never touched. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

Then one day he changed things around. Biology was the same. It was the after school event that he changed. As usual he was there. I smiled at him and put my bed into the truck. When I turned back to face him his chest was all I could see. I looked up and he was staring down at me. His eyes were dark but not black. I had learned that when he fed his eyes were gold, when he was 'thirsty' his eyes were black. I tried to step back but I was already against the truck. My legs hit the truck and I leaned back against the seat so that I wouldn't fall. Edward put his arms on either side of me. I was suddenly reminded of the first time we had been in this situation. I shuttered.

"Don't be scared Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well you cant blame me for being a little nervous."

"For some reason I cant get you out of my mind. You are all I think about. I can still taste you. That might not mean much to you but for me its something. I have never held onto a taste before.""I'm glad I could ah…give you that…"

"Since the incident, I just wanted to know you. I wanted to know why you took everything the way you did. It plagued my thoughts. How could someone that was almost killed look their attacker in the face? But while I was seeking answers I found that I was craving your company. I wanted to see you, to hear your voice."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear that come from you."

"Why."

"Edward you are…well you're perfect. You're so hansom and smart. Then there's me. I'm as plain as they come."

"There has never been a greater lie told. You are so beautiful and so very smart. You don't see things the way others do and it makes you wonderful. All the boys here want to be with you Bella. You may not know it but I do. When I say all, I mean that as literally as it sounds. Short of my brothers, there is no one in this school that doesn't wish you were theirs."

"Just your brothers?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

I had no way to finish. His lips found mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed me to him. His lips were cold like the rest of him. I suddenly felt very hot. I threw my arms around his neck and stretched up to deepen the kiss. A small growl rumbled from this chest. It only made me pull harder on his neck. He picked me up and set me on the seat. He stood between my legs and continued to assault my mouth with his own. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. It was everything I had imagined it to be. I spread my legs farther and pulled him towards me. I felt like I couldn't get him close enough. I had completely forgotten that we were in the school parking lot. It never occurred to me that other people could be watching us.

Edward started to push me into the truck. I backed up a little. He climbed in over top of me. He was still between my legs but now we were both in the truck facing each other. He looked down at me and smiled before kissing me again. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. He growled in response. I felt his hips grind against mine. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. He pushed against me harder. We both jumped when someone tapped on the passenger window. I looked up and saw Emmett staring back through the window. He frowned then walked away. I looked back at Edward. He was frowning now too.

"What?"I sounded just as breathless as I felt.

"We need to continue this later. One of the teachers is planning on coming out here to see what's going on."

"Oh."

He moved off of me and stepped out of the truck. I sat up and brushed my fingers through my hair to make sure it didn't look terrible. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me lightly before stepping away from the door.

"That was certainly something."

"Yeah, feel free to do it again, just warn me first."

"You're the one that attacked me this time. I'm not sure I could have pulled you away even with my extra strength."

I laughed.

"I guess we should go huh?"

"That's probably best. How does your father feel about study partners?"

"That is a good question."

He touched my face.

"I might just drop by tomorrow."

I smiled wide.

"I'll take that as an okay."

Then he turned and walked back towards his car. His siblings were all looking fairly angry with him. All except Alice, who was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about my most recent encounter with Edward. It was amazing. How could someone so cold make me feel so hot. It had felt like my skin was smoldering under my clothes. That had been my first time kissing a boy. I guess he couldn't really be considered a boy. I didn't know how old he actually was but it wasn't 17. Every time I thought of Edward I couldn't help but smile. I was lucky that Charlie didn't seem to notice. It was no shocker that I had a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 5am. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I wondered down stairs to find something to eat. It was a slow process because my mind was still pretty tired. By the time I finally managed to get my cereal and eat it, it was already 6:30. I still had a whole lot of day left. I went up stairs and got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt. While I was pulling my hair back I heard a knock. I stopped and looked around. Then I heard it again. It was the front door! I ran downstairs, afraid that whoever was there would leave. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped. There in my shabby little doorway stood Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would see you tomorrow."

"I didn't think you were serious. And its way early."

"I could hear you moving around, I knew you were up so I thought I would drop in."

"You heard me? Oh right."

He smiled.

"Can I come in?"

Yeah invite the vampire that almost killed you into your house.

"Sure."I moved out of the way and he casually walked in. I shut the door and just stood there. What was I supposed to do?

"So, did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. It wasn't my best night."

He laughed.

"Same here."There was a long silence. "So are you going to give me the grand tour?"

I looked around. The house wasn't as clean as it had ever been.

"I guess if you want to see the place. It's a mess though."

He nodded so I walked past him into the living room.

"This is the living room, where we uh…watch TV. Well my dad does, I don't watch a lot of TV."

Then I walked past him again, into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen were we eat."

He just stood there smiling. I pointed to the basement door.

"That's the basement. I don't go down there unless I have to do laundry. Its too dark and dirty to do much else."

Edward followed as I made my way up the stairs. I stopped at Charlie's door.

"This is my dads room."

Then the bathroom.

"Here's the bathroom, I don't know that you would need to use it but…never mind."He laughed.

"And my room."

I stood outside the door. My room really was a mess and I didn't want him to see it. He looked at me for a minute, then he opened the door. I groaned.

"It's a mess, I'm really sorry. Lets go back downstairs."

He smiled and walked past me into the disaster. I hung my head and followed him in. He looked around then sat on my bed. I never thought I would see there. It was odd. He was so perfect and my room was so plain. It wasn't just my room. I was terribly plain too. I absentmindedly starting picking things up off the floor and putting them away. Clothes, books, and bags were laying all over the place. I almost forgot Edward was even there is I threw clothes into the hamper. But I remembered as soon as I backed up into him. I wish he would have said he was behind me.

"Sorry…"

I turned and still had that smile on his face.

"You're honestly worried about cleaning up?"

"Well yeah, its embarrassing. I wish I would have known that you were coming over.""I guess I should have made it more clear."

"Yeah."

I moved around him and threw some bags into my small closet.

"Bella why don't you care that I'm here."

"What?"

"It doesn't bother you that we're alone?"

"No. Why would it?"

He sighed.

"Bella I'm a vampire. I have almost killed you twice."

"Twice?"

"You have no idea how much at risk you were yesterday while we were…interacting."

"Oh. You didn't seem like you wanted to kill me, it was more like…well…"

"Trust me, I had other things on my mind but I am what I am and those thoughts come whether I want them to or not."

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way.""You never answered my question."

"I guess I'm just not afraid. You may have tried to kill me but you don't really want to right?"

"Of course not."

"Well there you go."

I started to go grab more stuff but he caught my arm and pulled me to my bed where we both sat down.

"I just cant understand you Bella. After everything that has happened and all the things you now know, you don't act like anything is any different. You take it all in stride. Normal people would panic, they would go straight to the police. But you don't seem to care at all. I couldn't believe that you did what you did with me yesterday. I'm a vampire!"

I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Normal people?"

"Yes normal people."

"So I'm not normal?""Absolutely not."

"Oh.""Don't feel bad Bella, I find your strangeness to be grand."

"Why?"

"What's normal about being a creature that doesn't exist?""Ah I see. Well then we make quite the pair don't we."

"I hope so."I looked up at him. His gaze was so intense.

"Bella will you go to prom with me."

I couldn't help but giggle. Well it wasn't so much giggling as it was hysterical laughter. Was he serious? Prom?

"Edward….come on…that's…."

He frowned and I tried to stop but the thought of him taking me was just great. Like that would ever happen. I couldn't even imagine walking in on his arm. It seemed that we were not going along the same train of thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Of course you wouldn't want to go.""No, no that's not it…really Edward. I just cant even picture myself at a dance, let alone at a dance with you. Can you imagine how I would look standing next to you? It would be really sad."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella."

"Come on. You are so perfect, it would like beauty and the beast."

"I am a monster."

"You know that's not what mean."

He smiled.

"Please come with me, I think you will have more fun than you think.""I cant even walk without falling. How well do you think I could dance?"

"You would dance better than anyone there as long as you let me lead."

I sighed. Jessica would love this.

"Okay, I will go with you."He leaned in and gently kissed me. I held my composure.

The rest of my day with Edward was spent talking. He told me all about himself and I did the same. Several times I was stopped mid sentence by him. He would play with my hair and more often smell me. It always gave me the chills and I don't think it was from his cold skin. A few times I would look over and he would be looking away from me. His fists were always clinched. When I would try to scoot away to make it easier for him he would pull me right back.

By the time Charlie got home, Edward was long gone. I wasn't ready for Charlie to know that I was 'involved' with someone. Honestly I wasn't sure what we were. He had asked to prom but that didn't mean we were a couple. The mess in the parking lot might mean something but he never said anything about it. Did that make us anything? People did things like that all the time and often never even spoke to other person again. I didn't think he was going to run away or anything. He looked at me so…lovingly? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that he was at least a little bit attracted to me. Charlie sat across from me now. He must have noticed my silent conversation with myself.

"Hey Bells, something wrong?""No, just thinking.""About what?""I need to get this house cleaned up tomorrow. I've been slacking."

"It always looked like this before you came. Its not terrible.""You might be able to live with it but I cant, I need it to be clean."

"Its up to you I guess. I'm going down to La Push tomorrow to fish with Billy so I wont be in your way. Maybe you could invite Angela or Jessica over so you're not alone."

"I think I'll let them sleep in. I get things done better when I'm alone anyway."

"Alright then. If you need me tomorrow just call Jacob, he will let me know."

"Okay."

I cleaned up and then ran upstairs to get ready for bed. There was a bare spot on my floor where I had managed to get a little bit of stuff picked up. I sighed but changed anyway. It would wait until tomorrow. Edward didn't say he was coming over so I assumed he wasn't. As I pulled up my sweats I saw something brown on my bed. I picked it up and realized that it was Edward's coat. He must have forgotten it. I hid it in the closet so Charlie wouldn't see it. I didn't feel like explaining why I had a boys coat in my room. That night I actually slept pretty good. The next morning I was completely rejuvenated.

I didn't bother changing when I got up. I ate and started cleaning. I picked up laundry and got it started. Then I took the trash out and mopped the floor. It was noon before I took a break. I still had to vacuum and scrub the kitchen down. That wouldn't take long at all. I would probably still have time to run to the store and get groceries. We were getting a little low on dinner items. If Charlie brought fish home I would need something to make with it. Maybe I could beer batter them.

The air outside was chilly but it wasn't really that cold. I wore only a sweater as I left the house. I had my list and money ready as I unlocked the truck. I was lucky that Charlie already had some beer left since I couldn't buy it myself. I should have called Jake and told him to tell Charlie not to drink any if he got home before me. Guess I would just have to beat him there. The grocery store was nearly empty when I got there. There were 5 other cars in the lot. One of them was a black Cadillac that I had never seen. In a town this small, you pretty much knew what every body drove.

Crackers, butter, milk, cereal, pickles, steak, and tomatoes. That was what I had so far. I still had a lot of shopping to do. Charlie liked to have snacks when he watched his games. I turned down the snack isle and stopped. I wasn't expecting to see a vampire at the grocery store. She didn't seem surprised at all to see me though.

"Mrs. Cullen?""Oh Bella hello!"

I stepped closer to her.

"Why are you buying food?"

"Well what would people think if they never saw us buy any food?"

"Duh. Umm how are you?"

"I'm fine dear, and yourself?""I'm doing good, just picking up a few things to actually use."

We both laughed.

"I cant believe Edward isn't with you."

"Huh? Why?"

"You are all he talks about. After he spent the day with you I thought he would be with you again. He's so cute."

I was stunned. He talked about me? I blushed.

"Oh, well I haven't even heard from him today."

"I'm sure you will. I have to go dear, please stop by some time."

"Yeah that would be nice, I think I will."She smiled and walked past me. Wow that was an experience. Edward talked about me with his mother? I wonder what he says.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning the Volvo was in its usual place. I walked to class where Mike Newton met me. He walked by my side silently. That wasn't like Mike. He was as big a chatter box as Jessica. I hung my coat and stared at him. He sighed and started talking. 

"So I heard about Friday."

"So have I, it's the last day of the work week."

"Ha ha Bella. I'm talking about you and Cullen."

Oh.

"Oh that, heard about that huh?""There isn't anyone who hasn't."

I felt myself blush.

"That guy is weird."

"That's not very nice Mike. Be careful, you might hurt some ones feelings.""Sorry. I just don't like him. I didn't mean anything against you.""Well then don't talk about him."I turned and went to sit down. Mike stood there until the bell rang. I was still fuming when I walked to lunch. I almost didn't notice the short dark head bobbing beside me. Alice was walking along side me.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi! I thought you would like to sit with us today."

"Why?""Well you and Edward are a thing right? So shouldn't you sit together?""I hadn't heard that.""Really? He didn't ask you out?""He asked me to the prom but that's it.""What a jerk."

"Its fine. I don't think we've met yet, I'm Bella.""I know. I'm Alice."

"I know."We laughed. 

"Please come sit with us."

I glanced at my usual table. No one was there yet. What could it hurt?

I followed Alice to the table were her vampire siblings sat. Edward and the kid called Jasper weren't there yet. Emmett smiled wide and Rosalie looked away. I had a feeling she didn't like me.

"Guys this is Edward's not girlfriend Bella!"

Emmett elbowed Rosalie but she wouldn't turn.

"Hey I'm Emmett, I ruined your fun last week."

"Yeah I remember."

"So why is it not girlfriend?"

Alice sat down.

"Edward didn't ask her out."

"After making out with her in her own truck! I'm gonna punch him."I sat down and laughed with them. I was sure a punch from him would kill me.

"So Bella, how does Edward kiss? I bet its awful."

Alice gave him a dirty look. 

"You don't have to answer that Bella."

Thank goodness for Alice.

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward. He didn't look mad but he certainly didn't look happy. He sat next to me just as Jasper sat on the other side of Alice.

"I didn't know you would be joining us."

Alice spoke before I could.

"Well Edward I thought she should since you guys are an item…oh wait, you aren't cause you are too scared to ask her out."

"Alice that is ridiculous. Why are you being like this?"

"Because you are being mean to Bella. You have to protect her honor. Everyone saw you guys in the parking lot last week. You don't want people to think badly of Bella now do you."

"No."

"There you go." 

He smiled at her.

"So Bella how are you today?"

"I was good.""Was?"

"Its nothing."

"Now I know its something."

"Nope."

Alice looked thrilled.

"Its so funny that you cant read her mind."

"Shut up Alice."

She laughed.

"Bella tell me.""Mike doesn't like you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

Alice put her arm around my shoulder.

"You men are so stupid. You might be leaning towards 100 years old but you still don't know how girls work."

The guys stared at her.

"He hurt Bella's feelings because he talked bad about you."

Edward looked at me but I didn't meet his gaze. Alice was bold.

"Oh." was all he said. 

That was pretty much how lunch went. A lot of it was Edward and Alice fighting. Emmett kept asking me question about Edwards 'skills' as he put it. That was usually met with a remark from Edward or Alice. I was so glad when we left to go to class. Things were so much more peaceful when it was just Edward and me. He seemed just as relieved as I was. People stared at us as we walked. I knew my face was bright red. All Edward did was smile. Its funny how that wasn't annoying me yet. 

"I'm so sorry about my family. They don't know how to behave."

"Its fine, really. They seem like a lot of fun."

"They have their moments."We sat down. Edwards chair was much closer to mine than it had ever been. Our arms were touching. I wondered if anyone else noticed as well.

"So Alice thinks I have to ask you out."

"I know."

I glanced at him.

"You're nervous aren't you."

"Yes I am. Please don't ask here if you're going to."

"That's silly, what does it matter where we are?"

"Because there are people here."

"So?"I sighed.

"It just matters to me okay, please don't do it here."

He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. 

"Bella will you go out with me?"I shivered. I couldn't help but wonder how many people were looking at us. Edward leaned away and stared at me. I tried not to look at him. I knew that if I did, this class was going to get a lot more interesting for everyone. 

I sighed.

"Yes, even though you did it when I asked you not to.""Yeah I thought so.""Will you keep your hands to your self today? I'm tired of getting yelled at.""Bella you should know better."He reached down and took my hand. We held hands until my arm started to shake from the cold. After school he walked me to my truck instead of waiting by it. People all around us whispered and pointed at our intertwined fingers. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."Edward touched my face.

"Bella thank you for giving me this chance."

"You're…welcome I guess. I think I wanted this chance too though."

He looked at me.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you were thinking."

"Me too."

Then he kissed me softly and walked to his car. 

The weeks until prom were flying by. Before I knew it, Alice was dragging me to the city to buy a dress. I'm fairly certain she was enjoying all this way too much. She forced me into several dresses that would not have been allowed in the school. When I would mention that little bit of info she would huff and strip me for the next one. That was my whole weekend before prom. Edward had shown up once with his brothers but Alice kept them away. She didn't want Edward to see me before the dance. I felt like a bride. The groom couldn't see me. The thought of being an actual bride gave me the chills. Alice smiled as she switched out my silver shoes for some black ones.

"I'm not so sure about that one."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can see you guys getting married but it jumps in and out. One of you isn't sure about the future."

I always forgot Alice could see the future.

"I don't want to marry anyone."

"Aw but I think you would be a gorgeous bride!""I have no desire to tie myself to someone only to get a divorce a year later."

"Bella that doesn't happen to everyone. Rose and Emmett have been married a few times over the years and they are still going strong."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I have terrible luck."

"Oh I have noticed, so has everyone else."

She laughed. I knew she was remembering the string of accidents that happened to me since we had met. Falling down, knocking things off shelves, nearly wrecking my truck into Emmett's muddy jeep. I was a walking disaster…and a driving one apparently.

"Okay Bella, up and spin."

I stood up on the dangerous heels and did a spin for her. She now had me in a near floor length dress with a large revealing cut up the side. It went up just short of my hip. The back was tied and the front was low cut. I couldn't deny that I looked good in it. That was a surprise. I usually hated dresses on my too skinny form. Alice looked thrilled.

"Well Alice I think this is the one.""Yes yes yes! I know Edward will love this. I'm gonna go grab some earrings I saw that would go great with this."

I continued to examine myself in the mirror while she was gone. I had a minute or 2 since she had to go human speed in public. Charlie was going to hate this. 

Nervous was one word that could be used to describe my feelings. I kept taking huge breaths as Alice took the curlers out of my hair. She had forced me into them the night before. Today was all about me as she put it. With vampire speed she could be ready in less than a minute. I would take all day. Half my head was covered in messy springy curls. I was horrified at how tense the curls were. My hair looked 5 inches shorter. Alice had assured me several times that my hair would fall before the dance. We still had all day to let them settle. I really was a sight. It was a good thing she threatened Edward to stay away. 

Around 5 things were getting more hurried. Alice was right about my hair. It settled perfectly onto my shoulders and looked gorgeous. She had pulled part of it back and pinned it. I thought it looked great but she wasn't sure. I was sitting with her in my bathroom with nothing but my panties and a bra on. In another hour I would pulling on my dress. Until then I was to sit still and let her work her magic. It was a long process. I was relieved when she brought in the dress. It was a mess as we tried to gently pull it over my hair. No one told me prom was so difficult. Alice brushed all the wrinkles out and smoothed the dress against my body. She looked very satisfied. 

"Okay now your makeup."

Wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice had left 20 minutes ago and I was a wreck. I was so nervous. I knew Edward would be here any minute and I couldn't hold still. I paced my room as I waited for the sound of the Volvos engine. Alice had made me walk around the room several times to make sure I wouldn't brake my neck in the heels she bought. So far so good. When the door bell rang I almost passed out. I grabbed my purse and sweater before peering out my door. Charlie opened the door and was obviously talking to Edward.

"Edward, you don't look half bad."

"Thank you Charlie, I hope Bella is ready."

"Hold on."

He leaned out of the way and yelled up the stairs at me.

"Hey Bells, Edward is here."

I opened the door all the way and started down the stairs. The heels suddenly felt 10 times smaller. My eyes widened when I saw him. Edward was wearing an all black suit, shirt, tie, and all. His usually messy hair was smoothed back. I didn't think he could get any better looking. I was wrong.

"That is the dress Alice bought you!"

Charlie looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Yeah I told her it was too tight."

"That's a lot of leg kid."

Edward passed him and held his arm out to me.

"Yes it is.""You watch it boy, I'll haul you in if she comes back in any other condition than the one she's leaving in."

We both laughed even though Charlie wasn't kidding.

Edward helped me into the Volvo. I waved to Charlie and we were off. I still couldn't believe I was going to prom with a vampire. It was odd to think about. I looked over and saw that Edward was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. I knew he was still staring. Finally I looked back. There was my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't look away from him. Why did he have to be so good looking? It wasn't fair.

"Bella thank you for coming with me tonight.""I should be thanking you, I would probably be sitting at home alone right now.""I doubt it, there was quite a large group of boys mad at me for asking you before they could.""You don't have to say that, you wont make me feel bad or anything.""You think I'm lying to you?"

"Edward its fine, really.""I wish you could hear them, well actually no, you don't want to hear their thoughts. But I'm not lying to you. If I hadn't asked you when I did, I may not have gotten a chance."

"Who would have asked me?""Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley…several others…that greasy Erik boy.""Wow. Really?"

"Oh yes. I like to think I'm lucky to have asked when I did.""I wouldn't have said yes to anyone else."

"Why not?""Because I hate to dance."

"What makes me any different?"

"I guess I figure that if I start to fall, you will catch me pretty easily."

"Very true. Is that really the only reason?"

"I don't like any of them."

"That means you like me."

"Don't act like you didn't know.""Maybe I didn't."

"Edward we spend all our time together. If I didn't like you would I do that?""I guess not."

I didn't even know we were at the school until Edward got out of the car. He was at my door in an instant. There must have been no one around. As I got out I could see Emmett's big jeep. Great. All the vampires were here. I was going to look ridiculous next to Edward. He noticed my sudden change in mood.

"I'm not going to make you dance the whole night."

"I wanna go home."

"What? Come on."

"I forgot about Rosalie and Alice.""You know I have no idea what you're talking about right?"

"They are all so graceful. I cant possibly look good at all next to you. I feel so awful."

I could feel the hot tears brimming in my eyes, I tried not to let them fall.

"Bella you cant really be worried about that. I couldn't care less what people think. I think you are the most beautiful woman and that is all that matters."

I nodded and he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Don't think about things like that. You just focus on me and I'll focus on you."

I nodded again and he kissed me lightly.

Then we went inside.

The gym was really done up. There were flashing lights of every color and music blaring around us. People were everywhere. It looked like the whole school had come. Now I could make a fool of myself in front of everyone and not just the junior and senior classes. Hooray for that. I squeezed Edwards hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Bella. I wont let you fall."

I was comforted a little.

For a little while we sat with the rest of the Cullens off to the side. Alice told me that they didn't do a lot of dancing because they were too good at it. It made the other kids feel bad because they couldn't dance as good. She said they had ruined dances before because no one else would dance after they did. I could completely see that. I really hoped I would miss it when Rosalie danced. That was the last thing I needed to see. While I thought of ways to get out of dancing Alice leaned over to me.

"You are going to dance."

That was all she said and I didn't doubt it.

"Bella your friend Jessica is coming over. I just thought I would warn you."

Edward pointed her out. I could see her head bobbing towards us. I sighed. What could she want?

"Bella! Oh Bella you look so pretty. What do you think of my dress?"

I looked her over. She was wearing a skin tight pink dress that only came down to her mid thigh. Matching pink high heels were strapped to her feet. It really was a sight.

"It looks great Jess. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah I'm here with Mike, he went to get some punch."

"That's great! I'm hear with Edward."

I gestured to Edward, who was sitting behind me.

"Good evening Jessica."

She looked like she was going to say something but nothing came out. I waved my hand in front of her and she snapped out of it.

"Well…I just thought I would say hey. Are you going to dance? Its really fun."

"I'm not very good at it, I would prefer to just sit it out."

That last part was aimed at the vampire behind me more than Jessica.

"You are not getting out of it that easy love."

He stood and grabbed my hand.

"Excuse us Jessica, Bella wants to dance."

She laughed as he dragged me off onto the dance floor.

"Please don't do this. I really cant dance."

"Don't be silly. Its all in the leading."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand in his. I hesitantly put my other hand on his shoulder. I was lucky that a slow song came on. There was no way I could go fast. I was so focused on my feet that I didn't notice much else. Edward laughed and I looked at him. He was laughing at me. Here I was, trying not to step on his feet or trip over my own and he was laughing at me. I was so angry I threw my arms down and attempted to walk away. Of course he didn't let me.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so serious. Is it really that difficult for o you?"

"Oh yeah, its awful. My mom put me in dance class once. She finally let me quite after I hurt 3 other girls."

"Just dance with me, don't worry about where your feet are."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so I cant actually hurt you…you know what I mean."

He took my hand and we started dancing again. This time I locked my eyes on his and didn't look down. It was easy. He was so hard to look away from. When the song ended we walked over towards our table again. I saw Mike staring at me. Jessica was talking with some other girl. I felt bad for her. Mike suddenly looked away. I looked up and saw that Edward was giving him a very dark look. I elbowed him lightly. There was no point in hurting myself. He sighed and stopped.

"This dress is such a distraction."

"For who? Him or you."

"Both."

"Well Alice and I like it."

"I never said I didn't like it. I love it actually. Its just that its hard for me to see so much of your skin."

"Want to step outside and get a little air?"

He nodded and we headed for the nearest exit. People were everywhere. When they saw us they would stare. I was so happy to be out into the empty night. As soon as the door shut behind us, it was silent.

"This is so much nicer."

Edward pulled me over to one of the picnic tables and we sat.

"There were so many thoughts in there. It was overwhelming. I couldn't push them all out because I was so distracted by you."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be, its really a good thing. I just get tired of hearing all those thoughts. Especially around prom. Its all sex."

"Oh. Yeah it is the most common time for teens to loose their virginity. My mom reminded me of that when I told her I was going."

"Is this your first time going to prom?""Yeah, I'm only a junior.""Of course."

"Its not yours though."

"No its not. But when I did go, I went with Alice. That was before Jasper could be around so many people."

I wanted to know so bad but I didn't know how to ask that one big question.

"You're wondering about my sex life aren't you."

I blushed.

"Yeah, I mean Alice said you were almost 100 and you have to have…well messed around…or whatever…"

I shut up because I sounded stupid.

"Bella the most messing around I have ever done was with you. That day in the parking lot was the farthest I ever gone with a woman."

"Don't lie to me. Its not like it will hurt my feelings or anything."

"Its completely true. I have never had the desire to do anything with a woman. I guess I just never found the right person."

I blushed again.

"What about you?"

"Me? Well that day in the parking lot was the first time I ever even kissed anyone."

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah…"

He tilted my head up towards his.

"Don't be embarrassed. I am flattered that you allowed me to give you your first kiss."

Then he kissed me softly. One of his hands touched my exposed leg. It made me shiver and pull myself closer to him. I twisted my fingers into his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. That cut in my dress was suddenly a great idea. It allowed me to straddle him. His tongue pressed against my lips and I happily spread them. He tasted amazing. His mouth was so cool and refreshing. I couldn't get enough. Edward pulled away and placed his forehead against my chest. His breathing was as hard as mine. I waited while it slowed. It must have become to much for him. His fists were clutching my dress. I wondered if I should move. I tried to get up but held me in place. I wasn't sure how long we sat before he looked up at me.

"Bella lets go back inside."

Again I tried to stand up and this time he hesitantly let me go. My legs were a little shaky. Edward looked tired and serious. I guess we pushed it a little to far. Just as we reached the door he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He pressed me against the side of the gym and kissed me again.

"Edward stop."

He looked at me.

"Are you okay? You don't seem happy."

"Oh Bella I am very happy, I'm just having a lot of trouble. I don't want to turn away from you but I don't know what I'll do if I don't."

"Lets go home."

"No, I want you to enjoy this."

"How can I enjoy it if you're miserable the whole time?""I just need to breath for a minute, I'll be fine."

"I don't care to leave."

"Lets go dance Bella."

Before I could protest he locked my hand in his and dragged me back into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the night went fairly easy. I danced with Alice a lot. She was crazy. Every time a fast paced song would come on she would grab my hand and run to the dance floor. Edward seemed in higher spirits. He laughed a lot with his brothers. We danced a few times together and I even danced with Emmett once. It wasn't so much dancing though. He kept making me laugh. I think he really enjoyed the fact that I was human. Rosalie wasn't happy at all when we went to dance. I was sure by then that she hated me. If she liked me, she was damn good at hiding it.

When it was time to go I found all my things and hugged Alice. Edward was talking to Emmett near his jeep. I stood with Alice while we waited. Jasper was sitting in the drivers seat of the red convertible we leaned on. It was Rosalie's car. She was sitting in Emmett's jeep. I wondered how many cars the Cullens actually had. So far I had seen three. Jessica surprised me when she ran up carrying her heels.

"Bella! Are you coming to Mikes party?"

"I…ah didn't know he was having one."

"Oh, I bet he didn't invite you because of Edward. He has been all weird since you started dating him. Well I just invited you if you want to come."

"I think I'm good. My feet hurt and I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna just go to bed."

She smiled.

"I get it."

She winked at me and glanced at Edward.

"No no. I didn't mean it like that. He's going home."

"Sure. I'll see you at school. I'm sure we will have so much to talk about."

Then she ran away. Alice burst into laughter beside me.

"Your face was great. You looked terrified."

"She just caught me off guard."

She just kept laughing.

"Alice shut up, you know better than me that that's not going to happen."

She stopped laughing. The look on her face told me I was wrong. She tried to hide it but it was too late. I felt a lump in my throat. Edward was staring at us from across the lot. His face looked how I felt. We were both scared of what Alice knew. Alice looked over at Edward and something passed between them. I wondered if he was seeing her vision. When he suddenly looked away from her I got my answer.

Edward held my hand as we walked to his car. I wanted to ask him about his silent exchange with Alice. We got in silently and he started the engine. I hated the silence. I wanted to know everything he knew. As we drove he grabbed my hand again. I couldn't take it any more. I had to find out.

"What did Alice see. I know she saw us…but…I just want to know what you know."

He hesitated.

"She did see us…being intimate, but she cant see where it will end up."

"The fact that she can see it at all means that one of us must have decided its going to happen right?"

He glanced at me.

"Bella I don't think that's the kind of thing that is entirely based on what we decide right now. Sometimes she can see things that are going to happen based on where our relationship is headed. Its complicated. It doesn't mean one of us has already decided to um…do it."

I blushed. Edward smiled. I knew he couldn't help it. The situation was dangerous but still funny.

"Can she tell when this…will happen?"

"No. She can tell that we are in my room at our house, that's it. There way to tell."

"I guess this means I wont be coming to visit any time soon."

"No, probably not."

I don't know why but I felt really bad all of a sudden. I should have known that he wouldn't want me like that. He was probably shocked that he would even do that with me. I felt the tears fall down my face. The car stopped and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella."

I started to actually cry against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I should have known…you didn't want to be with me that way."

He stiffened. Then he pulled back and made me look at him.

"You honestly think I wouldn't want you. Bella trust me, I absolutely want to be with you in that way. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't. I just don't want to hurt you."

I tried to calm myself.

"Bella I have imagined what it would be like…to have you like that. I'm afraid that I would loose control."

He had imagined us like that? I was relieved that I wasn't the only one doing that.

"Please stop crying Bella. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

"I'm not saying that it will never happen, you're hard to resist."

I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my lips.

He kissed me and we started onto the road again. I felt better. We held hands all the way home.

Charlie was still up when I walked in. It was close to 11pm. He stood up when I walked in. I smiled at him and threw my heels onto the floor in the corner. I must look awful. I did a lot of dancing and then crying. He looked me over. I wondered what he thought when he saw my slightly puffy eyes. Maybe he couldn't tell threw the makeup that Alice had covered me in.

"You look like you had a rough night."

"Alice had me dancing all night. I'm lucky I can walk."

"I didn't think you would be home this early."

"I didn't think I should be out that late."

"I never said I was mad, I just didn't expect it. Did you have fun?""It was great. I didn't think I would enjoy it since I cant dance but Edward and Alice are great teachers."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I'm even more glad that he brought you home in one piece."

"What does that mean exactly dad?"

"Nothing…your mom had a lot to yell at me about on the phone when you left though. She seems to think I should have better prepared you for…things that might have happened after the dancing was done."

"Are you kidding me! Oh my god. Did she really think I would do something like that?"

"I told her that you wouldn't mess around but she kept yelling at me. I don't figure you did anything since you're home so early."

"No dad I didn't do anything."

"I ordered pizza if your hungry."

He turned and went back into the living room.

I was really hungry so I just ate in my dress. I got about two slices down before I headed up stairs. Once I was alone I stripped the dress off and pulled on my sweats. I yanked the pin out of my hair and let it all fall down. I think I passed out a few minutes later. Guess I really was tired.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my truck. I jumped up and looked out the window. Charlie and Billy were hovering around the front of my truck. I could just barely make out Jacobs legs from under the hood. What was going on here? I threw some jeans on and ran outside. Charlie turned when he heard the door.

"Nice hair Bells."

I quickly ran my fingers threw it. It smoothed out some.

"What is going on?"

"Billy found some new parts that he was going to put in the truck before I bought it and he wanted to see if we wanted them."

"Oh that's nice. Will it make any difference?"

"Yeah it should make the damn thing a little quieter."

"That's great, I think it wakes the neighbors when I go to school."

"Jacob is putting the parts in. Did you need to go somewhere?"

"No. I thought about hanging out with Edward today but he can just pick me up."

Billy looked up but something Charlie whispered made him look away.

"Well this might take a few hours. I don't know if you wanna wait or not."

"I'm gonna get some breakfast before I do anything. Does anyone want anything?"Jacob popped his head up.

"Do you have any soda?"

"Yeah, I'll bring out one."

"Thanks."

I went inside and threw a bowl of cereal together and grabbed a can of soda before going back out. I stood and ate while the guys talked. It was mostly about cars and what games were coming on. I don't think they even noticed when I went inside. I tried to comb my hair but it was a lost cause. I put it up in a messy pony tail then called Edward. He was only too happy to come get me. I really didn't know what we going to do but I didn't care.

I stood with Charlie while I waited. It was such a quiet morning that the purr of the Volvos engine was easily heard. He pulled up in front of my truck and stepped out. He looked way too tense. So did Billy. What was that about? Charlie greeted Edward and introduced him to the Blacks. Jacob shook his hand but Billy merely nodded. He never took his eyes off of Edward. I really felt uneasy. Finally Edward took my hand and I said goodbye. He was going to tell me what was going on.

"Did you teepee Billy's house or something?"

"Noticed that did you?"

"Who didn't?"

"It's a really long story. Lets just say that Billy and some of his tribe know what we are. They don't expose us but they certainly don't like us."

"Wow, didn't look like Jacob cared."

"Its mostly the elders. The younger generation don't believe the legends."

I thought about it. Why wouldn't they expose the vampires. Maybe they were afraid that people would think they were crazy. People probably would.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, Alice had me so tired out that I passed out right after I ate."

"She was a little crazy. Most of the time no one wants to dance with her. I think she was really happy to have you there.""Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did. Having you around seems to make every one have more fun. We are so used to the same old thing."

That made me feel really good. I actually made things more fun for them.

"Everyone but Rosalie. I feel like me being there ruined her whole night."

"Rosalie is a vain woman."

"Huh?"

"Its really ridiculous. When Carlisle changed her, he had hoped that she and I would become close as he and Esme had. I had no interest though. I had seen her many times while she was alive and she was never a kind person. Her looks and power were all that mattered to her. When I turned her down she became bitter. Even after she found Emmett she was still angry that I didn't want her. Now she is angry because I'm with you and she doesn't consider you as perfect as she is. To me, you are far more attractive. It eats her up.""Wow."

"Yeah."

I never thought that that would be the reason she didn't like. It was really silly. Why would she care what Edward liked if she had Emmett? Did she love him?"

"Does Rosalie love you?"

"Oh no. She never did really want me like that. No one has ever turned her down before. She actually doesn't like me at all. I wont say she hates me but there is no love between us."

"I see."

That was a relief. I didn't need her to be jealous of me. There was no way I could fight her if she wanted to hurt me.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you."

"And I wanted to see you too but what fun would it be to just drive around all day?"

"I wanted to visit Esme but I don't think we should go to your house."

"We can if you want to.""But what about Alice's vision?"

"We are fairly certain that it was night."

"Okay then, lets go to your place and make sure we are gone before dark."

He laughed and sped up.

The house was just how I remembered it. The first time I had been there was when Edward had attacked me. He walked me up the stairs and opened the door. The furniture had been moved around but it was other wise the same. Esme was sitting on the white couch sketching. She smiled when we walked in.

"Bella! Its so nice to see you! I was hoping Edward would bring you over to see us soon."

"Yeah, its nice to see you again."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Wonderful. Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No, I ate before I came over. What do you do with the food you buy?"

"We usually run it over to one of the near by cities and donate it."

"Wow that's really nice.""We do what we can, and I would hate to waste anything."

Edward sighed.

"Edward you should take her on a tour around the house."

"Okay."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"On this level we have Alice and Jaspers room, Carlisle's study, and the bathroom."

Then up to the next level.

"Carlisle and Esme's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, and at the end is my room."

He started to walk towards the door. My heart started to pound. This was where it was going to happen. I knew nothing was going to happen now but I was still nervous. He opened the door and let me in. The back wall was all window just like the rest of the house. The wall closest to me was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves full of Cds. Against the wall facing the shelves was a black leather sofa. I walked over to it and sat down. I hadn't noticed the large sound system that fit into the shelves. Edward walked along the wall until he found a CD he liked. Then he put it in and sat with me. The sound of a piano filled the room. It sounded like it was in the room with us. I leaned against Edward. His room was so bright and open.

"What do you think?"

"Its really wonderful. I love the light."

"It's the one place I don't have to worry about the sun."

"Do you sleep on this couch?"

"I don't sleep anywhere."

I leaned up and looked at him.

"You don't sleep? Like at all?"

"No, never."

"That…that must be nice."

"You don't like to sleep?"

"No I hate it. I always have bad dreams."

"I miss sleep. It makes time pass faster. Most of the time I have too much time on my hands. I cant always think of things to do."

"I hate sleeping because I always feel like I have so much to do."He laughed.

"This life would suit you."

We both looked at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Around 5 Edward took me home. He didn't want to risk anything happening. I probably could have stayed later but our activities had heated up. Lets just say my mouth was still cold. Edward had pushed me away and paced the room for a few minutes before deciding that we should go. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Esme. He didn't slow down until we got to my street. He kissed me good bye and I got out. When I shut the front door I heard him race away. Why was he suddenly so rushed?

There was still pizza so I didn't have to cook. Charlie had already eaten. I ate silently in the kitchen. My thoughts were still on Edward. It bothered me that he was so eager to get me home. Was he really that worried about what he would do if we had sex? It was hard for me to even think of doing that. I had no experience in that department. Odds were good that I would ruin the whole thing anyway. Something else must be wrong. Maybe he had somewhere to be.

After dinner I cleaned up and took a shower. I needed to relax. Tomorrow I had to go back to school so I made sure all my books were together. I had a lot of trouble sleeping. When I did sleep I dreamed about Edward rushing away from me. It was terrible. I finally gave up at 5 and got up. I was ready an hour before school. When I left I was surprised at how much quieter my truck was. It was still really loud but compared to how it had been, it was practically silent. I sat at my desk until the bell rang. I had beat Edward to school. I knew they were here though because Emmett had poked his head in the doorway and yelled "Found her!". Everyone started at me after that. Were they keeping tabs on me now? As I left fourth period Edward found me.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"No.""You're lying."

"No.""Bella please don't be like that. Just tell me what's wrong.""Maybe I'm upset because you rushed me out of your house and all but threw me out of your car last night!"

He stopped but I kept walking. There were a few people in the hall and they were all staring at us.

"Edward I don't want things to be like that between us! It makes me so nervous!"

Then I turned and went to lunch. Alice motioned for me to come sit with them again. I did but I wasn't happy about it. She must have known I was going to go off on Edward and warned everyone. Emmett didn't even make any jokes. Edward sat next to me a few minutes later. He didn't say anything. Alice kept trying to make conversation but we weren't interested. I did feel bad later. I felt even worse when I saw him waiting by my truck.

"Bella I wasn't sure what to say earlier. You were in the right. I did rush you away but I had a good reason."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Alice had a vision and I saw it while she did. It made me panic. I had to get you home."

"What did she see?"

"She saw me attack you again."

I froze. I didn't even unlock the door. I turned to look at him. He was staring at the ground.

"I knew things were going too far but I didn't want stop. When I saw that, I had to. I couldn't let myself do that to you again."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It didn't even cross my mind, I was just so afraid."

"So what do we do now?"He closed the space between us and hugged me. I wasn't afraid to hug back. Even though I could have died, again, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Bella I'm sorry that I keep putting you into so much danger. I want so much to be close to you but I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you."

"Everything will work out Edward."

"What if it works out badly?"

"I have a feeling that it wont end like that. I know that I will be fine, that we will be fine."

He hugged me tighter.

School was coming to an end. There was barely a week left before we were out for the summer. Nothing bad had happened between Edward and I since he hurried me from his house. We spent most of our time in my room while Charlie wasn't home. He never let things go to far though. Most of our activities ended in us facing away from each other and breathing very hard. It did get frustrating but I understood. It had to be twice as bad for him. Emmett thought it was funny.

"So Bella, you and Edward reach any new ground last night?"

"Ha ha Emmett. Isn't there anyone else you can annoy?"

"Nope, its just you. Everyone else is used to me."

"Great."

I did love Emmett but not just because he was a big goof. He had really saved me one day after school. Edward had been gone that day to help Carlisle with something. I was unlocking my truck when Tyler and Mike had shown up. They were fighting over who was going to ask me out. It was like they thought I was single when Edward wasn't around. Finally Mike grabbed my hand and kept asking me if I would go out to dinner with him. No matter how many times I said no, he just kept going. He stopped dead when Emmett came around the side of my truck.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"N…n…nothing…we were just…ah…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Why don't you just run along. Its close to the end of the year for me to get suspended."

They looked at each other and ran as fast as they could across the lot.

"Thanks Emmett. I don't know what they were thinking."

"Edward will and he wont be too happy about it."

"I know. When you see him, tell him I said not to kill anyone."

"I'll pass the message along."

Of course Edward was mad when he came to school the next day. I found him with Mike before lunch. Mike looked scared out of his mind but Edward smiled at me. He claimed that he didn't do anything but I knew better. It was really obvious when Tyler and Mike wouldn't even look at me anymore. I was actually a little mad that he threatened them. It wasn't a big deal though. I wouldn't be seeing them much longer. There were 3 days left to go.

"This summer my family is going on camping trip."

I stopped and stared at him.

"Does that mean I wont be seeing you?"

"It doesn't have to mean that. Alice is dying for me to ask you to join us."

"Alice? You don't want me to come."

It wasn't a question but I knew the answer.

"Of course I do, but things get a little crazy when we camp. Its usually a hunting trip as well and having you there would be….""Dangerous."

"Yes. They all keep assuring me that nothing will happen to you with us all there."

"I want to go."

"I knew you would."

"Are you mad?""No, I just need to let everyone know and prepare myself. And you still have to ask your father."

"I'll have to be sure to tell him that your parents will be there."

"Oh of course, wouldn't want him thinking that I'll deflower you."

"You are just so funny."

I put as much sarcasm into that as I could.

"You know I would be happy to do it but what fun would sex be if you ended up dead before it was over."

Our relationship had become a lot more forward lately. We didn't hide away from the truth anymore.

"I bet it would be amazing."

He just laughed.

"We usually leave the day after school is out"

"I'll talk to Charlie. See you later right?"

"I'll be over around 8 if that's okay, unless you want me there when you ask your father."

"No I'll take care of it."

As I pulled up to the house I saw the cruiser in the drive way. Charlie was home early today. Great. I sat in my truck for a few minutes while I got my plan together. I had to make he knew that it wasn't going to be just me and Edward. The whole family was going. There would be adults. It probably wouldn't hurt to tell him the girls and boys tents would be separate. I doubted they were but he didn't know that. Charlie was sitting on the couch when I came in.

"Hey dad, you're home early."

"Yeah, slow day."

I put my things by the stairs and went to sit in the chair.

"So I wanted to ask you something."

That caught me off guard.

"Sure dad."

"Dr. Cullen called. He said the family was going a camping trip and he invited you."

"Oh that's funny, Edward invited me too."

"Did he? I didn't know what you would want to do so I told him I would have you call back."

"Do you care if I go?"

"Well I don't really like the idea of you camping with that boy but Dr. Cullen assured me that you would be supervised."

"So I can go?"

"I guess if you want to. Just be careful. Boys think they can do anything when they are out in the wilderness."

"It wont be just us dad."

He stared at me for a moment.

"Alright kid. You better let them know that you're going."

I jumped up and ran to the phone. I called Edward.

"Charlie said I could go!"

"_That's great. Carlisle said he called."_

"I think that's what made him let me go."

"_Alice wants to take you out to get some camping clothes. I can pick up the other things you will need."_"What is the difference between regular clothes and camping clothes?"

"_Boots, hiking gear, that sort of thing."_

"Oh wonderful. I'm going to break my neck out there."

"_I wont let anything happen to you."_

"When does she want to do this?"

"_Tomorrow after school."_"Tell her I'll be ready whenever she is."

"_Alright. I need to go tell the others. I'll see you later."_

"Bye."

Alice and I went shopping at the Newton's store. Mike kept sneaking glances at us. I tried on 8 different pairs of boots before I found some that fit comfortably. Edward said he already got all the gear so all I had to do was look good according to Alice. After two hours I was so tired of flannel shirts. I ended up just sitting and waiting for Alice to pick things out and buy them. She told me that I was no fun.

"Bella this will be great. Don't you want to look good?"

"I'm more concerned with not killing myself by accident."

"Do you really think any of us would let that happen?"

"No but my luck is pretty bad."

"True. You better wear this stuff I'm getting.""Unless you want me to run around in the nude, I don't have much of a choice."

"Edward might not mind but as for the rest of us, no offense but we don't want to see you naked.""Edward wouldn't like it either."

"Will you quit being so negative."

"Negative is what I do best Alice. You're so upbeat that you need me to balance you out."

She just laughed at me before carrying her load up to the counter.


	9. Chapter 9

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Having Bella with us was something I wasn't okay with. I wanted to spend all my time with her but this was taking it a little far. The camping trip we always went on usually involved a lot of hunting and I couldn't imagine her being any where near me. It was still hard for me to be around her. Carlisle thought this was a good idea. They all trusted me. That didn't matter much. I didn't know if I could trust myself. What if I caught her scent while I was hunting? Would they be able to stop me?

I was sitting on the front porch when I heard the roar of Bella's truck coming from the road. Again I shuttered. Alice had assured me several times already that nothing would happen. She had said the very same thing the day I lured Bella into those woods. Just as her truck parked in front of me I took a deep breath. Her scent would be there any moment. She stepped out and smiled at me. My fears were not gone but they were momentarily forgotten. I stood and hugged her.

"So, when do we leave?"

I sighed.

"Emmett and Jasper are loading up the jeep right now."

"Are we going to ride with them?"

"As much as Emmett would like that, I think we should take the Volvo. He drives like a maniac.""Oh, okay then. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment. Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'm a little curious about something though."

"And that is?""I know you guys don't use the bathroom but I do so…"

"Unfortunately you're going to have to go in the bushes."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry Bella. We don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"I know, I was just hoping we would be at a camp ground.""Its better for Jasper if we aren't near people on these trips.""I think I'm a people."

"It will be fine. Nothing can happen to you with us all here…or well with them all here."

"Please don't think like that."

I sighed again.

"Lets take your things to my car."

We had everything loaded up and ready to go within an hour. Bella was already in the car. I was just finishing up with Carlisle. We were hoping to be there before morning. I checked the strap on the hood then got in the car. Emmett was ahead of us.

'_Ready to go.'_

I nodded and he started the jeep. We didn't need our lights to see so we went into the dark. Bella sighed. I tried to read her mind again but there was nothing.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

I hated that so much. Her body language told me I was right. She sifted and leaned her head against the window.

"Bella.""I just have a stomach ache."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Did you guys pack any food for me?"

"Of course. Is that really what's wrong."

"I said I had a stomach ache, that's all."

I didn't feel like pushing it any further. If she didn't want to talk I guess I would just deal with it.

"Shouldn't you turn your lights on?"

"We don't need them.""But other drivers can't see you."

"Its fine."

"We could get into a wreck."

"Bella I wont get into a wreck."

"Oh okay so Emmett will and then he will crash into us."

"What is the matter with you? No one is going to crash."

"How would you know?""Would you like me to call and ask Alice?"

"She cant know that it will happen yet. No one is making any decisions."

Why was she being so frustrating?

"Are you sure you just have a stomach ache?"

"What is that supposed to mean?""I don't know. You just seem to want to fight with me.""Well I'm sorry!"

She turned away from me and stared out the window. I was so confused.

So I just drove.

Eventually she was watching the road like I was.

Emmett and I had the tents set up in a matter of minutes. Alice and Bella were sitting not far from us watching. Bella and I had barely talked on the drive. It wasn't from lack of trying though. No matter what I said, she just got mad at me. Eventually I just stopped. I figured she had a good reason for being how she was. Alice laughed. I looked over at her.

'_You are so clueless.'_

I shook my head at her.

'_Charlie made Bella start birth control when he found out you guys were dating. All the hormone changes are making her a little cranky.'_

Birth control?

'_Don't ask her about it, she's not happy. She thinks he doesn't trust her.'_

I went over and sat next to Bella. She smiled at me.

"So what are the activities?"

"I was thinking we could hike or something if you like. it's the first time we've had a human around so it's a little different."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

I took her hand and we walked towards the woods.

"Edward I'm sorry about the way I acted."

"Its fine. I probably had it coming.""No you didn't, I'm just mad at Charlie. He thinks I'm going to do something stupid out here."

"Something stupid like…have sex with me?""Yes. He gave me this whole big talk about being responsible and that I need to know that you're the right one and blah blah blah."

I laughed.

"He's just being a good dad. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

She didn't know how serious I really was.

"I know. I just wish he would listen to me. I told him that it wasn't like that."

"Do you wish it was?"

She stopped and looked at me.

"Do you?"

I thought about it.

Of course I wanted her but it was more. I wished that I was able to be like that with her without possibly killing her.

"I asked first."

She blushed.

"Well I've never done that with anyone so I don't know what it would be like. Sometimes I wish we could but once I calm down, it doesn't seem like such a big deal…"

"Its supposed to be something special."

"I've never had anything special…until now."

It almost sounded like an invitation.

"Me either…until now."She smiled.

"Where are we hiking to?""There's a water fall and small pond up ahead, it's a good ways away. Would you like me to just carry you up there so we can enjoy it today?"

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"Very."

She stopped and held her arms out. I picked up and ran. She hid her face in my chest.

It only took minutes to get to the waterfall. I set her down when we were just out of sight of it.

"I can hear it."

She took the lead and I followed. She ducked under some plants and gasped. It was beautiful.

"Edward this is amazing."

"I thought you would like it."She stepped closer to the water. It was perfectly clear like glass. The sun was shinning and you could see everything on the bottom. There were no fish. Just rocks and sand.

"Wow, this water is so clean. Wish I would have brought my swimsuit."

That gave me an idea. I quickly stripped my clothes off down to my boxers and jumped in. I new she must have got hit with some of the slash. When I came up she was staring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm swimming. Join me."

"I have nothing to wear."

"Are your underwear white?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer me."

"No, why?"

"Just take your clothes off and come in. As long as your underwear aren't white, I wont see anything."

She looked around.

"Bella its just us."

I swam under while she took her clothes off. I thought it would be easier for her if I wasn't watching. Not that I didn't want to. After a few minutes I heard her enter the water. I came up. She was in about waist deep. Her skin was so perfect. Her bra was blue. It made her skin seem so much paler. She cleared her throat and I looked up.

"Having fun?""You have no idea."

I pulled her into the deeper water with me. I wrapped my arm around her waist. Her skin was so soft. I ran my fingers along her spine.

"Bella you are amazing."

She blushed.

"I feel stupid. What am I going to wear back to camp?"

"Just take them off before you put your clothes back on. I wont look."She ran a single finger down my chest and I had to stop the shiver that it brought on.

"Your body is so perfect. I'm jealous."

"I don't know why. I have never seen someone so beautiful. You don't know what you're doing to me.

It was true. I would be shocked if she couldn't feel my obvious arousal.

"I think I might have an idea."

Her face was bright pink.

I kissed her lightly. Her heart sped up like it always did. Her hands wrapped around my neck. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her body fit perfectly against mine. The second her body pressed against mine I felt different. She was all I wanted. She pulled at my hair. I walked back until we were against the rock wall. She took a deep breath then came at me again. She opened her mouth and I happily took advantage. I grabbed the strap of her panties and she moaned. That's when I let go of her mouth and rested my head on her shoulder. This was going too far. She sighed. I knew she was frustrated with me. I was frustrated with myself.

A slight crack from a nearby tree told me Alice had come to check up. I didn't blame her but I was still annoyed. After we took a few minutes to breath I heard her leap away. Bella slipped away from me and headed for the bank. I knew she was unhappy. I hated that I was reason for it. I turned to follow her. The way her hair fell against her back sent that same feeling through me. I hadn't thought that she could get any more beautiful. That was before I saw her standing on the bank. The sun was shinning down on her wet skin. The blue silk against her nearly translucent skin was overwhelming. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at me.

"We don't have towels or anything to dry off with."

"Just lay on the sand and let the sun dry you, that's I'm going to do."

I really just wanted to prolong the moment.

"I guess so."She sat down and stared at the sky. I finally walk up to sit with her. I could just run myself dry but I wanted to stay with her. She was still mad.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?""For stopping. I know you don't want to and I don't either but we have to.""I know Edward, its fine."She was the worst liar. I could easily tell it bothered her. I fell back against the ground. I didn't feel like talking any more. I would probably just make things worse.

After about 20 minutes I felt Bella stand. I opened my eyes.

"I think I'm going to put my clothes on now."

"Will you be removing those?"

"I think so, they are still pretty wet."

"Then I guess I'll lay here a little while longer.""Keep your eyes closed."

"I wouldn't look at you unless you wanted me to.""Sure, that's what they all say.""Who is they?"

"I don't know."

I laughed.

"You know I wont look.""I know."She almost sounded disappointed.

I closed my eyes while she changed. "All done, your turn."She shut her eyes.

I was changed before she could take another breath.

"All done."

"Wow."Again I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice had scolded Bella when we got back. She was mad that Bella had gotten her new silks wet. I laughed at that. She was worried about the clothes. I should have known that. Bella no longer seemed to be in a bad mood. She sat next to me and joked with Emmett while Esme made her dinner. Every one seemed in high spirits. I was right when I said Bella made us all happier. She was so different, even to us. I loved it. Emmett elbowed me. 

'_Man how was the swim?'_

He raised his eyebrows. I just shook my head.

'_Nothing huh? I'm not surprised.'_

I growled under my breath. Emmett really did like Bella but he thought we should have had sex by now. It was a great source of entertainment for him that I had never lost my virginity. He was very proud of his sex life. He boasted about it all the time. Rosalie was just as happy about it. She thought that she was the best thing to walk the earth. She still thinks that I want her. I had never wanted her. I knew what I wanted now.

"Edward?"

I looked down. Bella was sitting next to me. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?""You just looked sad or something.""No I'm fine."

I wrapped my arm around her.

Carlisle stood up.

"Alright, I think Esme and I are going to hunt, will any one be joining us?"

Emmett stood up.

"I think Rose and I are up for that."

I had no intention of leaving. I had hunted the night before we left. After they left Jasper and Alice ran into the woods for some "alone time". That left Bella and I. 

"So are we sharing a tent?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

I touched her face. 

"I love you Bella."

She stared at me. It was the first time I had actually said it to her face. At first I thought she was upset.

"Really?"

That was not what I had been expecting. 

"Yes I do."

Then she started to cry. Why was she crying? Had I upset her? I shouldn't have said anything. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I must have ruined everything.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't…I don't…I mean…""No Edward, please don't, you didn't do anything. I just cant believe it."

What?

"That I love you?""Yeah…because I love you too…it scared me to love you cause I didn't know if you loved me back."

My mind held onto that sentence. She loved me too?

I didn't give her a chance to keep stammering. I pulled her to me. Again I was reminded of the day I pinned her down in my car and fed on her. Now I was hugging her to me. She loved me. 

"Bella you have no idea how happy I am."

"I think I can imagine."

She brought her mouth up to mine. 

"Edward we are so twisted."

"I know love, I know."

This kiss felt different. There was something more to it. It seemed that announcing our love had mad interaction mean more. Her body felt different against mine. The way she looked at me made more sense. She grabbed my collar and held me to her. I could already tell what she wanted. My body completely agreed with her. She climbed onto my lap and her warmth was almost too much. She grinded against my lap. This was new. Bella was forward. I had learned that. I was not expecting her to jump on me like this. Maybe I had let things go a little too far earlier. While I was thinking about all this I continued to kiss her. My mind was getting foggier. When the scent of her desire hit me I all but lost control. I pushed her off of my lap and onto the ground. I placed myself between her spread legs.

"Deja'vu?"

I looked down at her. It hit me. This was how we had first kissed. Well it was the result of our first kiss. 

"I like it."

"I love it."

I silenced her. Her hips moved up to meet mine. As I moaned I felt her fingers working to undo my shirt. Before my boundaries could fall completely I grabbed her hand.

"Bella…"She turned her head.

"Don't…please don't stop.""I have to. I don't want to hurt you. If this goes too far I'm afraid that I might."

"I don't think you will. And how will you know if we don't try?"Was she insane?

"Is having sex really worth risking your life? You cant want it that bad."

Then she looked at me. I really wish she hadn't.

"Oh. So you want me to feel bad because I want to do something that is perfectly natural! You think that I'm risking my life? Edward I am not risking my life. You will not hurt me. Even if you did I know that you wouldn't kill me. You love me and I love you."

Her face was livid. 

"That isn't always enough Bella. I do love you but I am a vampire. Sometimes I cant make myself stop. If I hurt you, I don't know that I could live with it."Then she turned on her stomach and crawled out from under me.

"I am going to sleep. I don't care if you lay with me but let me fall asleep first."

I watched the zipper go down and her face disappear.

I felt sick.

I didn't go into the tent. I was still sitting on the ground in front of the fire when my family returned. Alice of course knew what happened and had informed the rest of the family. They didn't bother me. They just went to their tents. We didn't sleep but we could relax. It was something that we often did. It was nice to just lay in silence for hours. My family was very good at shutting their minds down during these times. They did it to relax and to help me relax. I was glad they did it now. I didn't want to hear their thoughts. Alice was still active and I couldn't remover her from my mind. But she didn't want me to.

'_Edward. I have seen so many things today. You are changing. Something about Bella is making you different. When you were at the waterfall I saw what you were going to do with her. Not that I wanted to. I saw you start then you wanted her blood. I came to make sure you didn't end up hurting her but I didn't really have to. In the vision you came so close but you stopped yourself. You resisted. That isn't what ended up happening but I couldn't believe it. Even tonight I saw you resist. I would bet that if you wanted to be intimate with her you could.'_

I thought over what she had said. She saw me resist. That was saying something considering the emotion and power of the situation. 

'_I know you think that Bella only wants sex right now. Don't think that's true. She is a normal 17 year old teenager even if she doesn't always seem like it. Her hormones are through the roof. She's giving Jasper a headache.'_

I laughed silently at that. Of course he would feel her desire.

'_She does love you, Jasper could tell you that without a second thought. You do need to let her get a way just a little. Its not fair.'_

Not fair? I wasn't getting anything more out of this than she was. I was just as sexually frustrated.

'_Think about that. Good night Edward.'_

"Good night Alice."

The next morning I cooked breakfast for Bella. She crawled out of the tent just as I finished. I knew she was still angry. Her face was an obvious statement to that. I handed her the plate without a word and she took it. I watched her while she ate. Her mouth was gorgeous. The way it moved just astounded me. Well astounded wasn't the exact word but it was more appropriate. Her lips were so full and supple. I almost didn't notice when Emmett sat down next to me.

"Edward you are being rude. Bella doesn't want you staring at her while she eats."

Bella glared at me then turned.

Emmett laughed and punched my shoulder.

"You are so obnoxious."

"That's what makes me great."

"Normally I would agree but when it involves myself or Bella, its annoying."

"I apologize oh high and mighty virgin vampire. I should have realized you were fantasizing about her mouth."

Bella turned to look at us. Her face was in pure shock.

"Like you don't know he does it. He is a guy."

"Well yeah but…my mouth?"

Emmett smirked.

"A mouth aint just for chewin."

I could not believe him. He was referring to things like that to Bella? While she ate?"

She swallowed her bite then put the dish down.

"Thanks for that."

He smiled.

"You're a big girl."

"I'm going to go wash up at that pond."

She looked at me.

"Will you please go with me? I don't feel like getting eaten by a bear."

My feelings were hurt but I nodded anyway.

Bella wore the same undergarments as before. She decided that these ones would be for any more water activities so she brought extras to wear back. I sat on the bank trying not to stare at her. It was so hard. Her body was calling out to me. She kept stealing glances at me. I wondered if she minded that I kept looking at her. I couldn't get over the soft curves and perfect skin. I groaned when she went under the surface. I could still make out her shape but it was pointless. I couldn't take it when she came back up. It was a scene straight out of a movie. She came up and threw her hair back behind her. I threw myself back. I couldn't look at her anymore. Apparently she thought there was something wrong. Before I could get back up she was above me. She had her arms on either side of my chest. I couldn't resist. I pulled her body on top of mine. She gasped.

"Edward…"

"Bella I'm sorry that I keep turning you down. I want you so much, you cant understand the torment that I'm going through. Your body…wet like this is something I hadn't prepared myself for when we came here. You are a goddess."

She blushed.

"I…don't know what to say.""Don't say anything."

Then I rolled her over and she unbuttoned my pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Things had certainly changed. I guess my outburst last night made Edward see things a little more my way. I had awful about it. I didn't mean to yell at him. It was really stupid to get mad because of something like that. Sex was supposed to suck the first time anyway. I knew it would hurt. I didn't care. How could it get better if you didn't practice. I had never thought about sex so much until I got with Edward. Something about him just made me crazy. I wanted him so bad. I almost felt dirty. Almost.

When I unbuttoned his pants I thought he would stop me. He didn't. He just kissed me. The kiss was so passionate. I wondered what it was that I had missed over night. Just as I started to pull his pants down he grabbed them and pulled them off faster than I ever could have. I was a little nervous. I was so used to him stopping that I never expected this. Was I really ready for this? Edwards hands moved under me. He was taking my bra off. This answered my question. I was so ready for this. I was a little embarrassed as he threw my bra and looked down at me. He must have liked what he saw because he kissed me more fiercely than before. He grinded his waist against mine and I felt something I wasn't expecting. Edward was no little boy. This was going to hurt really bad if he was packing something like that. Of course, when he pushed against me again, that thought was gone. All thought was gone. My body arched against his and I moaned. I couldn't help it. Edward kissed down my neck and back up. Both times I felt him hesitate. It was only a second but I felt it. I wasn't scared but I could the scare on my neck tingle. When he kissed there it was amazing. I had never felt anything like it.

"Bella…I want…"

"Please…please don't stop now."

"You want me to, trust me."

"Edward…if you bit me, could you stop…?"He looked down at me.

"I cant do that…no."

I reached up and kissed him. Then I took my panties off.

His eyes widened. He took a deep breath and I knew he was smelling me.

His boxers were the only thing left between us. I reached down and grabbed them. He closed his eyes and growled. It wasn't a bad sound. So I pulled them. When they were all the way off we stared at each other. This moment was big for both of us. Edward was just as much a virgin as I was. He had no more experience than me. That was a little comforting. Even if he had taken more sex education classes than me.

"Bella I am not going to bite you. If this does turn bad and I attack you, scream as loud as you can. Let the others know."

"Yeah like I want them seeing me naked."

"If I'm killing you, I don't think it will matter much."

We stared at each other again. My body ached for him but I was scared. I think he was too.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me and began to press himself against me. My body wanted him in. I needed to feel him. I knew that taking this slow was probably safer but there was that little part of me that just wanted him to go at it. I felt so perverted. When he finally entered me I was no longer happy. The pain was intense. It wasn't like the pain when he attacked me. It was burning. It stung every part of my insides. I held in the scream that threatened to burst out. I was barely aware that Edwards breathing had started to get fast. He moved faster. Each time he plunged into me it hurt worse. I thought it was supposed to get better. Tears ran down my cheeks but I kept silent. I knew this would happen and I wanted it. The deep growl from Edward brought me out of my thoughts. His eyes were dark. I was reminded of the Edward from before. The one that lured me into the woods. I knew this had to stop.

"Stop…please."

He growled again but slowed a little.

"Edward, I cant take it any more. It hurts."

He lowered his head and placed it against my neck. At first I was afraid that he would bite me but then his thrusts slowed and stopped. His whole body was trembling. He was still inside me and it hurt but not as bad.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No don't be. Its supposed to hurt the first time. For me anyway. You should be just fine."

"I am. I didn't want to hurt you. I almost hurt you more."

"But you didn't. I knew you wouldn't."

His body shook violently for a moment then he leaned up to look at me.

"Was this what you wanted?""Yes…I'm just so happy that it gets better."His face looked ashamed for a moment then he smiled. As he pulled out I gasped. It was just one last blossom of pain. Then I was just sore.

Edward pulled me into the water with him. I didn't really want to move that much so we just sat there. The water barely came past my waist but it was comforting. Edward held onto me. I knew he was unhappy that I was hurt. It wasn't that bad though. It already wasn't as sore. He was kissing the back of my neck. It was so soothing. I leaned back against his chest. I was getting cold and that wasn't helping but I couldn't stay away from him. I just wanted to be in his arms.

"Bella you're shaking. I think we should get dressed and head back.""I don't want to go back. I bet they heard us, its embarrassing.""We have all spent our lives…well existences hearing each other in many ways. That happens to be one of them. Its nothing new for them even if it is for us."

"Still…"

"It will be fine."

He stood up and helped me out of the water. We didn't bother waiting to dry off, our upper halves were already dry anyway. Edward was dressed in a literal second, it took me a few minutes. I felt stupid for being so slow. The walk back to camp went too fast. I knew my face was red as the others came into view. Emmett didn't say anything but he was smiling much to wide. Carlisle nodded as we sat down.

"Edward, we were going to do a bit of sport hunting. Did you want to join us?"

I looked at Alice, confused.

"Its when we hunt just for the enjoyment of hunting, we don't really need to eat yet."

"Oh."

Edward thought for moment. I wondered if he and Carlisle were having one of those silence conversations that always occurred between him and Alice.

"I think Bella wants me to stay with her tonight.""Edward you can go if you want. I don't want you to miss out on the fun because of me."Carlisle smiled at me.

"This wont be the only time, he go with us next time."

Edward nodded and put his arm around me.

The rest of the family stood and left. Again it was just Edward and I. I was glad he didn't leave. I did want him with me. For some reason I felt like I wanted to cry. Maybe it was the change I had just made. Honestly I didn't feel that different but I knew that my relationship with Edward was going to be different. Then I remembered one of the most important things I had learned in all those sex classes. I jumped up and turned to Edward.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

He looked panicked.

"We…wait I don't…can you…"

"Bella what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

"We didn't use a…condom…"

I was so freaked out. But I didn't know if Edward could even get me pregnant. I had always assumed that he could. I knew that female vampires couldn't carry because they couldn't change but what about males?

"Bella its fine, you don't need to worry about it."

"Why? I mean you said before that…"

"I don't mean that you never have to worry about it but you don't this time."

I was confused. He must have seen that.

"I didn't…obviously we stopped before…"

"Oh."

"Yeah.""Wow I must suck."

"What?""I must suck if you didn't…get anywhere."

"Bella that is ridiculous. You forget that I was trying to focus on not killing you. Its not that you did anything wrong."

I still felt a little bad. I was okay with it sucking for just me but I didn't want it to be bad for Edward too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him again.

"You are exceptional. We just need to get better at it."

He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

Then I remembered what I wanted to know.

"So you can…reproduce?"

He stared at the fire for a few seconds before answering.

"Well Carlisle believes that we can. The males anyway. We are frozen as we were when we were changed. That would mean that my sisters can never carry a child. Their bodies cannot change. But my brothers and I were already sexually mature so we should be able to have children with a human."

"So next time we do anything, we should use protection?"

"I think that would be best."

"Have any vampires ever had children with humans?"

"We aren't sure, there are legends. No vampire that we know of has any children."

"Hmm.""What?"

"I was just wondering what a half vampire would be like."

"Carlisle wonders that very same thing. He was concerned about the same thing you were. He thinks that a vampire pregnancy would be very dangerous for the mother."

"Is that what you were doing earlier? Answering his mind?"

"Yes, we do that often. He wanted to make sure that we were being safe. We will be from now on. I shouldn't have let myself so that with you unprotected."

I had never really thought about having children. It wasn't in my plans. It was interesting to think about though. I wasn't going to try it. I was already a parent to my mother, I didn't need kids.

"Bella do you want children?"

"Edward I am 17 years old. I have never even thought about that."

"I have."

"You want kids?""I don't really know, I guess I did. It could just be the fact that I wont have children that makes me want them."

I felt sort of bad for him. I was perfectly capable of having kids. He could have them if he wanted to.

"Why haven't you ever tried to have a baby if you wanted one?"

"I don't just want a child, I want a family. The whole mother, father, and baby deal."

"Oh."

"Its too dangerous anyway. The legends that we have found say that the mother never survives the birth."

"If they are legends, doesn't that mean they happened a long time ago? Couldn't the lack of medical knowledge be the reason the mothers didn't survive?"

"Of course it could. We really just don't know and I'm not willing to risk anyone's life to find out. Especially yours."

"That's fine with me, I don't know that I want kids. I wouldn't be a very good mom.""I'll bet that you would be.""Sure."He kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter. We can be happy with just us.""I'm happy with just us. You're all I want.""You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that."

"I hope it makes you feel the same way I feel.""You were right."

"About what?""We are a very twisted couple."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

I was currently hanging onto Emmett's back. I was terrified but excited. Edward had protested this little adventure but I wanted to go. We were leaping from tree to tree. Emmett wanted to show me what it was like to be a vampire. I didn't think that I was getting the real experience but it was fun. He stopped on top of a tall pine. I could see the whole forest. He lifted me from his back and sat me on a branch. Of course he stayed close.

"See, Edward is full of crap. I didn't drop you or anything."

I shot a look at him. He wasn't funny.

"This is great Emmett, thanks for taking me. Rosalie isn't mad at you is she?"

"Probably, she will get over it though."

"Does she hate me?"

"No. I think she's just jealous."

No way.

"Of me?"

"Rose hates being a vampire. I mean she likes some of the perks but she wants to be human. She really wants kids and stuff."

"Oh. I just couldn't understand why she always looks at me like I did something to her."

"It might be because of Edward too. They think I don't know a lot of stuff."

He looked at me.

"I know a lot more than they give me credit for. Rose hates that Edward doesn't want her. Jasper has Alice but Edward was always alone. She couldn't understand why he didn't want her like everyone else."

"That never bothered you?""She doesn't want him. So no. No offence but she really does think she's better than you. She cant understand why Edward would want you and not her."

That made sense. I couldn't understand it either.

"I don't blame her. I don't get it."

"Edward loves you. That is obvious. You don't have to be a model for someone to love you. I'm proof of that."

"Why do you act so…dumb…if you are actually so smart?"

He laughed.

"Its more fun to not think so much. I don't have anything to worry about."

"That makes sense."

"Wanna go back now?"

"I guess so."

He pulled me onto his back and jumped out of the tree.

We had been camping for about a week. So far it had been lots of fun. Edward and I were so much more comfortable together now. Things were great. We would have to leave soon though because Carlisle had to get back to the hospital. There had been a mutual agreement between myself and Edward that we wouldn't go off to be alone together. We didn't want any mistakes to be made. We were happy enough to just be together.

When we started packing up there wasn't much for me to do. The vampires had the whole site packed up before I could even stand up. That was really nice. I wished I was that fast. I wasn't ready to go back to the real world. I knew there would be laundry waiting on me. Vampire speed couldn't make that washer go ay faster. Edward held my hand as we drove. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered Edward was gently nudging me.

"Bella you're home. I already took your things in."

"Huh? I'm home?"

"Yes love. Its late, would you like me to carry you to bed?"

"No, Charlie wouldn't like it…I can walk in."He helped me get out of the car and get up the stairs. I was so tired that I barely acknowledged Charlie.

"Sleep well. If you want I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah…I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

That was the last thing I remembered.

The next day I stumbled around the house. I was disoriented. Once I got breakfast in me things were a little easier. Charlie had let the house get pretty dirty while I was away. I couldn't believe I was only gone for a week. It felt like a month had passed. I gathered up all my camping clothes and threw them in the wash. Then I got all Charlie's laundry and got it ready to go in. I decided to take a shower. Not 5 minutes after I got in, the phone rang. I wrapped a towel around myself then ran downstairs.

"Hello."

"Bella you sound out of breath."

I didn't mind missing a shower for Edward.

"I was in the shower."

"I'm sorry I interrupted. Should I call back?"

"You don't have to, what did you want?""I just wanted to talk to you. Go finish your shower and I'll call back."

"Okay, it will only take me like 20 minutes."

"That's fine. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up and ran back upstairs. I rushed through the shower. When I opened the bathroom door I slammed it back shut. Edward was standing in the hallway. I looked awful. I was wearing my sweats and a ratty t-shirt. I didn't want him to see me.

"Bella is everything okay? I'm sorry, I should have told you I was coming over."

"I'm fine, I'm not dressed though."

"Yes you are."

"Not like I would like to be."

"What does that matter? I don't care what you're wearing.""Well I do. Go downstairs."

"I don't see why you need to wear clothes at all."

I was glad he couldn't see me blush.

"Edward just go downstairs please."

I heard him sigh.

"Alright. This is pointless though."

I waited a few minutes then opened the door. He was gone so I ran to my room and shut the door. I pulled on some jeans and my favorite blue blouse. My hair was still wet so I left it down. When I was suitable I opened the door and went downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch waiting. He stood when I came in.

"I don't care what you wear, you know that right?""I do so just leave it alone."

He hugged me.

"Happy to be home?""A little, I didn't like waking up alone this morning."

"I didn't like not being there when you woke up."

He kissed my forehead.

"So, what are you up to today?""I have some laundry to do. Other than that, nothing I guess. I might need to go to the grocery store but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Need any help?"

"No, I just have to wait for the washer."

"Hmm."

He kissed me. It was gentle but I could feel the meaning behind it. My body heated up. His hands trailed down my sides. It was an amazing feeling. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to him. He grabbed my backside and lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kisses became deeper and deeper. Edward was lifting my shirt over my head when he stopped and sighed.

"Mike Newton is at the door."

What?

The doorbell rang. Edward let me down and I smoothed my hair and shirt. He stood in the living room while I went to answer the door.

"Hi Bella. How has your summer been so far?"

"Great, I just got back from camping. Did you need something?"

My voice was breathless. I knew my face was red.

"Ah…yeah I just wanted to see how the stuff worked for you. I know you said you have never been camping before."

"The stuff worked great, I loved it all. Thanks."

"Yeah, so are you doing anything today? Do you want to maybe go…"

He trailed off and looked way too nervous. I turned and saw Edward leaning against the stairs behind me. He smiled and waved to Mike.

"Hello Mike. How are you?"

"I'm…good, just wanted to know if Bella liked the camping gear."

"That's nice of you."

He walked forward and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah…I um…I'll see you guys later. Bye."

He didn't even wait for us to answer him, he just ran to his car. I felt kind of bad for him. He was so persistent.

"That boy gets on my nerves."

"He's just a teenage boy."

"That's what I don't like. They all think the same things."

"Like you don't."

"Its okay for me to think it, you're my girlfriend."

"What about before I was your girlfriend?"

He kissed me. I knew it was to distract me and I let it work. Before we could get back to our previous activities I heard the washer stop. Edward sighed when I ran to put the clothes in the dryer.

He stood at the top of the stairs while I worked.

"That looks so exciting."

"You guys don't do laundry?"

"Alice never lets us wear the same clothes more than once. She always just buys us new stuff. Esme washes her favorites. She wont let Alice donate everything."

"Wow, so you give it all to goodwill or something?"

"Usually."

There were a lot of lucky people out there getting a great deal on French tags.

"If she could get away with it, you would never wear the same things either."

"I don't want new clothes."

"She doesn't care. Emmett hides his favorite clothes from her. She always finds them though."

I thought about all my favorite clothes. I didn't want to donate them. They were my favorites for a reason.

"Bella the phone is ringing."

"Huh?""Your phone is ringing and I don't think I should answer it."Oh crap.

I ran up the stairs, nearly falling, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?""Hey Bells…are you okay?""Yeah dad. Why?"

"You sound like you were running or something.""I was downstairs doing the laundry."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to tell you to stay home today. There have been a few accidents today.""Accidents?""I think the whole town has gone crazy. 4 car wrecks, 5 break ins, and 1 person got mugged. Just lock the doors okay. I don't like that you're there alone."

"I'm not alone dad. Edward came over, I hope you don't care."

"Actually I'm glad. Until we figure out what's going on, I don't want you being there alone. I can escort him home when I'm done."

"Okay, well be safe dad."

"I will. Oh its on the news. If you want, you can check it out."

"Alright. Love you dad."

"You too Bells, stay inside."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Edward was already in the living room with the news on. I sat with him and watched. There was a woman talking about an accident behind her.

"_Earlier today there were a series of wrecks on the outskirts of Forks. There does seem to be a reason. All the vehicles involved were seriously damaged but it appears that none of them even touched. Police are not commenting on what happened. Based on some dents in the vehicles, it almost looks like an animal attack. Some believe that this may have been caused by the rare but widely known pacific wolf. Sighting have increased in late months…"_

Edward flipped to a different news channel.

"_A young woman was attacked today. Her purse and jewelry were stolen. She has been sent to a near by hospital to be treated for serious injuries. The culprit was seen by 3 witnesses. He is believed to be an Indian male in his early twenties, black hair, and wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans…"_

Flip again.

"_The break ins have now gone up to 7 houses since last week. In all cases, the doors was broken off the hinges and the house is left in disarray. Nothing is stolen but food. Police believe this could be the work of local homeless individuals…"_

Edward turned to look at me. I was scared and he knew it. What was happening? Everything was fine before we left. Now the whole town was falling under. I went and locked the front and back doors. Edward locked all the window. I knew that we didn't need too with him there but it made me feel better and Charlie would be happy when he got home. I stood in the living while Edward paced. I didn't know what he was thinking but I wanted to.

"What is going on? You seem way more concerned about this than you should be."

He stopped.

"Bella do you know anything about the Quileute tribe?"

"No, I mean I know Jacob and Billy. They are Quileute."

"This isn't the first time my family and I have lived in Forks. We came through here a long time ago, before Alice and Jasper joined us. When we did, the Quileute stopped us. They had a history with vampires. They did not want us on their land. Carlisle convinced them that we did not want to hunt their people. So we made a treaty with them that we would never go onto their land."

"What does this have to do with what is going on?"

"When we came through before, the Quileute could have killed us. We didn't know it at the time, but they could become wolves at will. Not just regular wolves."

"The pacific wolves?""Yes. Carlisle believes that they started transforming to defend themselves against vampires. I knew there were a few elders left that could do it. It sounds like there are young ones now that can't control themselves."

This was so much to take in. Not only was I dating a vampire but now my dads best friend was a werewolf. Man the world was a lot weirder than I thought.

"Should you do something?"

"No. Forks is neutral ground. If they start doing these things on our land, then we can act. I'm sure they will get this all under control though. It's the alphas job to take care of these pups."

I didn't like the way he said pups.

"Do you think they will come here?"

He stared at me for a moment, then pulled his phone out.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward spoke with Carlisle for a long time. I tried to do normal things to keep my mind off of everything that was going on. I finished the laundry and got dinner started before Charlie got home. He called just as I was setting the table to let me know he would be out late. With a lot of begging I managed to convince him to let Edward stay the night. If he wasn't on the couch when Charlie got home I was never allowed to see him again. Edward just laughed. He thought it was amusing that my father thought he could keep us apart.

I ate alone. Edward was on the phone again. Dinner didn't taste as good so I finished up and rinsed off my plate. Charlie's food went in the fridge. While I waited for Edward I went upstairs and changed out of my jeans. Even with the crazy situation, I didn't want him to see me in my sweats. I pulled out a pair of short shorts that I wore to bed in Arizona. The I sat on my bed and stared out the window. I jumped when Edward put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I've been on the phone so much. Apparently everyone in my family wanted to talk to me about this instead of to each other."

"Why wont you talk to me about this?"

"There's nothing to worry about."

"That's a lie."

He sighed.

"Edward you didn't seem concerned until I said something about them coming here. Do you think that they will? Please just tell me.""Originally I didn't think they would. What I didn't take into account was my presence here."

"What would it matter if you're here?"

"If this is a new pack of wolves, they might catch my scent. That would either be a good thing or a bad thing. They might want to prove themselves by taking on a vampire or they might avoid me out of fear."

"They might want to come here and fight you? You could beat them right?"

"I don't think I would have much trouble with 1 or 2 young ones but anymore than that might be rough."

"What do we do?"

I knew I was breathing too hard, I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bella please calm down. There's nothing to worry about. Emmett and Jasper are outside in the woods. They are keeping an eye on things."

"Edward you should go home, that way they wont come after you."

"I cant leave, Bella. My scent is all over this house. They don't seem to have much control. I cant leave you here alone. Who knows what they would do if they smelled my scent on you."

"So I'll take a shower.""I'm not leaving."

I sighed. Truth was that I really didn't want him to go anywhere. I also didn't know how we were going to get through the night with him on the couch and me up here. He was either thinking the same thing I was or he was trying to distract me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. I tried to resist. Not that I didn't want him doing it but I didn't want to get too far then have him run downstairs when Charlie got home.

"Edward stop, I don't want this going too far."

"It wont."He continued kissing my neck and along my jaw.

"What about when Charlie gets home?"

My voice cracked.

"I'll wait until he goes to bed, then I'll be right back up here."I knew he was going to say that.

"Don't fight me Bella. You know you don't want me to stop." As soon as that crooked smile broke across his face I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. He certainly didn't fight me. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and before I knew it, it was laying on the floor. I was really glad I wore the shorts. There was no way I would be sexy in sweats. I lifted his shirt over his head. His chest was so amazing. I probably could have stared at him all night but he had other plans. He pulled at my shorts.

"I think you should take these off.""Edward we really shouldn't do this.""Why?""Because giant werewolves could burst in at any moment and your brothers are outside."

"They don't care."

"And the wolves?"

"Emmett and Jasper will warn us.""I don't want them seeing us!"

Edward stopped kissing me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella I honestly don't think anything is going to happen. If you still want me to stop then I'll stop."

I knew this wasn't the time. So stared down at my hands. I didn't want to tell him to stop. He knew that. I climbed off of his lap and found my shirt. Edward had his shirt on before I could get mine over my head.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be. I should have thought this through more."

I crawled into bed next to him.

"Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Will you come back when Charlie goes to sleep?""Of course love."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I wondered if I hurt his feelings.

"Edward you know that I wanted to…continue…I just thought it was a bad time…""I understand Bella. You were right. I wasn't thinking like I should have been. You seem to have that effect on me."

I smiled. It was nice to think that someone as perfect as him was effected by me like that. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was gray outside. It looked like a storm was coming. I stretched and realized I was alone. Edward must be downstairs. I pulled on a pair of jeans and walked down. I heard voices from the kitchen to I headed in. Charlie and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table talking. It was an odd sight. I smiled at them and pulled out a bowl and the cereal. They continued their conversation while I made my breakfast.

"Honestly I didn't know what to think. That girl didn't look like she stood a chance. If your father hadn't been there, I don't think she would have survived."

I stopped and stared at him.

"Bella something terrible happened last night."

I looked at Edward but he didn't look at me. That was a bad sign.

"There was another break in. It was at your friend Angela Weber's house. I guess she was home with her brothers. She tried to defend them and whoever broke in just tore her up. Dr. Cullen got there quick after we called him. She's doing alright now but I don't see how. It was awful. That man is a miracle worker."

I felt the hot tears in my eyes. Angela was easily the nicest person in Forks. If I had a best friend, it would be her.

"Oh…that's horrible…can I go see her?"Edward finally looked at me.

"I wanted to go talk to my father today, if Charlie doesn't mind, I could take you with me."

Charlie set his fork down.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I wont be here and I would rather you weren't home alone. Not that I like the idea of you being out in all that craziness but its better than the alternative."

"Yeah I want to go."Edward nodded. I sat down between them and started eating.

"So Edward, hope the couch wasn't too hard on you."

"No it was fine. I didn't sleep much anyway. This whole situation makes it a little hard to relax."

"I agree with that. Its got me a nervous wreck. I hate that I have to leave Bella here."

"My parents don't care at all if I stay here with her. They know that you have to work on all this."

"Well that's kind of them to let you stay with Bella. I know she doesn't mind having you around."

I blushed but kept eating.

"I think we'll leave right after breakfast Bella, if you don't care."

"That's great."

"I think you kids should come straight back."

"I was going to stop by my house and get a few things, then come back here.""That's fine. I just don't think it's the time to go hanging out anywhere."

The way my dad said 'hanging out' almost made me laugh. I saw the corner of Edwards mouth twitch up. He thought it was funny too. Like we couldn't 'hang out' here.

"Well its about time I get going. We have to go check out the Weber place some more."

He said goodbye to us, then left. Edward didn't say anything, he just stared out the window while I finished eating. Afterwards I went upstairs to put my hair up and grab my coat. Edward was tense.

"This is going to far. They need to take control of these pups."

"Are you it's the wolves? Maybe it's a gang or something.""Jasper and Alice went over to the Weber house last night. It was the wolves. Their scent was every where."

"Oh."

"Carlisle wants to meet with the Quileute elders to discuss what's happening. So far they wont talk to him."

"I thought you said this didn't have anything to do with you.""It does when they start attacking people that live near you." We were now in the Volvo on our way to the hospital. Edward was driving fast but careful. His eyes were darting all over the place. It was making me nervous. The hospital wasn't that far so we got there within minutes. Carlisle wasn't hard to find. He was standing in the lobby talking to a nurse. When he saw us he sent the nurse on her way and lead up to his office. I sat down but Edward stood. I had the feeling he was still expecting to be attacked. They stared at each other for a few minutes and I realized that they were talking. I wanted to know what was happening too.

"Hey come on. Please talk out loud."

Carlisle sat behind his desk and gestured for Edward to sit as well.

"Alright Bella. I know you're worried about your friend so I'll start with that. Angela is lucky to be alive. A fair amount of her bones have been broken and she had some minor internal bleeding. I managed to get all her casts on and we performed surgery early this morning. She suffered a concussion but its nothing to worry about. I doubt she will be out of here any time soon."Angela really did get lucky.

"Wow…how can they get away with that?""I don't know that anyone can stop them. I have tried contacting them but they refuse to talk to me. The most I got out of them was that they blame us for this."

"What? How is this your fault.""They claim that our presence is making the teenagers on the reservation react. They think that it's a natural defense. If we weren't around there would be no wolves at all."

Edward finally spoke.

"That's no excuse for the elders to just ignore what these children are doing."

"I'm sure they are doing what they can. You have to remember that these aren't just wolves. They are a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. I can only assume that they have trouble controlling themselves."

Then something clicked. It was something that I hadn't thought about.

"Edward can I use your phone? I'm sure you want to talk to your father alone anyway."

He eyed me for a second then handed me his cell phone. I left the office and closed the door. I looked around. There were a few people in the lobby so I decided to go outside and make my call. I leaned against the side of the Volvo while I dialed Billy Blacks number. Before I could hit call I heard a thump behind me. I turned and looked around. I couldn't see anyone but I had an uneasy feeling. Maybe I should have called from inside. I shut the phone and started to walk back towards the hospital. I was only on the second level of the parking garage. Not too high up that I couldn't scream and get someone's attention. Edward would hear me.

"Bella?"I stopped dead. I knew who it was. When I turned my heart started pounding. Jacob Black was standing a few feet away from me. He sniffed the air.

"Bella…hi."

"Umm…hi Jake. Why are you here?""I was following…check up…I'm here for my check up."

"Were you following me?"

"No. Not you."

The hair on the back of my neck was standing up. He was one of them.

"I need to get back…I'll see you later Jake.""Are you with that blood….Cullen guy?""Why?""I wanted to talk to him, I figured you would know where he was."

"What do you need to talk to him about? I'll call him."I had his phone, great idea Bella.

"Its not that important…"

He took a few steps towards and me and stopped.

His eyes got wide. I had no idea what was going on.

"Jacob are you okay?"

"I can smell him…on you."I swear my blood froze in my veins.

Jacob suddenly looked furious.

"Does Charlie know you're sleeping with a bloodsucker!?"

I was stunned.

"Excuse me? What does that matter to you?""Do you know what he is Bella!?""Yes I do.""He will kill you! That's what they do!""Oh and you guys don't? What about my friend Angela? She almost died!"

He flinched.

"That was an accident. We don't eat people."

"Neither do the Cullens!"We were staring at each other. The phone in my hand was vibrating. I looked down. It said Carlisle. I opened the phone and waited.

"_Bella its Edward. Do you need me out there?"_

"No. Jacob was just leaving."

Jacob stared at me for a second them ran off. I waited for a minute then spoke again.

"He said he needed to talk to you."_"Come back inside."_I hung up and turned back towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward was flying down the road. I was actually terrified. There were several times that we passed cars and I swore we were going to wreck. He didn't look at me or even talk. I knew it was because of Jacob. The whole experience had really scared me. I've never seen a real werewolf but my mind had come up with a few good images. Part of the reason he was mad could also be my reaction to Jacob. Apparently I was more pale than usual and shaky. Carlisle told Edward I was fine but he was still really upset.

We took a sharp turn onto his driveway and I slammed against the door. Edward glanced at me. We were at the house I seconds. I was barely able to touch the handle when Edward opened the door. He helped me out of the car and we went inside. As soon as the door shut he let go of my hand and ran upstairs. I didn't see anything but a blur. Esme came around the corner. She looked concerned.

"Bella is everything alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine. Sometimes Edward drives a little crazy."

"He likes to go fast. Is he getting his things?""Yeah, I think so, he just kind of ran up there.""Carlisle called. He said you had a run in with one of the Quileute."

"I think he was following Edward. He got really upset when he…smelled me."

"They are young, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about dear."

Then Edward was back. He appeared beside me and I jumped a foot in the air.

"There wont be anything to worry about. Emmett and I can handle them."

"Edward there's no reason to fight anyone."

"Not yet."He took my hand and we were back outside.

"Edward stop."He continued towards the Volvo.

"Edward let go of me!"

He stopped and released my hand.

"Why are you acting like this? Nothing is going to happen!"

"Bella I cant be too careful."Something was up."What aren't you telling me?""Nothing.""I'm not an idiot, I can tell there's more going on than what you're telling me."

I waited while he rubbed his eyes. I knew he was thinking of a way out of this. Not going to happen.

"Just tell me."

"I heard what Jacob was thinking."

"And?""He thinks I intend to kill you. Now he and his 'pack' are on some mission to save you."

"What does that mean? Are they going to try to kill you?""That seems to be their plan. The dog did think of something that was a little comforting. His pack leader may not allow it. It seems he is older and thinks things through. I doubt he would let them attack without just cause. After all, I haven't killed you yet."

Yet?

"Emmett and Jasper are going to come with us."

As if on cue, Emmett's huge jeep came around the side of the house.

"I don't want them to have to stay outside all the time."

"Bella they really don't care. Emmett is dying to get his chance to fight them."

"I don't want any fighting."

"Don't worry. Lets get going."

Jasper stayed outside but Emmett made himself right at home. He lounged on the couch and flipped channels. I'm not sure he could have made any more comments about how small our TV was. Edward just sat next to me. Wow this was great. What a way to keep my mind off of everything. Lets sit in nervous silence! Emmett didn't seem to care at all but then again he was hoping the wolves would show up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and went upstairs. I didn't know if Edward was following. I slammed the door behind me. I guess he didn't.

I sat on my bed and stared at the door. I didn't want him sneaking in while I wasn't paying attention. I started thinking about Angela. She had looked awful when I saw her. But she smiled and asked me how I was. I couldn't believe that she would care about anyone else then. That girl was so sweet. The thought made me angry even more with Jacob. He didn't seem like the type to let something like that slide. Well being a werewolf could probably change things like that. I had sat with her for about an hour before Edward suggested we go. That was when Angela said something I hadn't expected. Just as I was walking out she spoke.

"_You're so lucky to have someone like Edward to protect you Bella."_

That had never occurred to me. I was lucky to have him. The ironic part was that he was the biggest threat to me. He was protecting me from himself most of the time. I wondered if things would have been different if Angela had had someone there to protect her last night. Would that have stopped the wolves? No but it might have saved her like she did her brothers. I looked out the window. Jasper was sitting on top of the Jeep staring down the road. He looked up at me. I waved and he smiled. Then he went right back to watching. Why were they doing this? So that Edward could be with me or to protect me. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted them to be home with their loved ones. Jasper didn't want to sit out there, he wanted to be with Alice. Was Rosalie at home blaming me right now for Emmett not being with her? I couldn't take it. So I decided that some things were more important than my feelings. I pulled the door open and stomped downstairs. Edward stood up and stared at me. I almost backed down. Almost.

"I want you and your brothers to go home."

"I'm not leaving Bella, I wont leave you here alone with those…"

"No. I want you to leave."

"I cant just…"

"Edward get out."

He faltered for a moment then stood a little straighter.

"I'm not leaving."

"I told you to get out! I cant stand this! Every one is running around protecting me and I hate it! I don't want to be protected!"

Edward looked sad. It broke my heart.

"Its my fault that you have to protected. I can just leave because I know that if anything happens to you then it will be my fault."

"If they come here and you're not here they wont bother me. Take your brothers and leave now!"

Emmett was now standing behind Edward and Jasper was in the doorway. Edward's eyes flickered towards Jasper. My feelings and emotions were erratic. I wondered if Jasper could even sift through them all.

"I want you out of my house! I'm tired of all this craziness!"

Emmett touched his shoulder then walked out. Jasper followed. It was just myself and Edward. I knew that he wouldn't leave unless I said those things. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted things to be normal for everyone. It really had nothing to do with me.

"Bella…Emmett and Jasper will go home but I'm not. I wont bother you in here but I certainly wont leave you unprotected."

Then he vanished out the door. I stood there alone. I didn't even realize I was crying until a breeze from the door turned the trails on my face cold. I shut the door and wiped my eyes. Great Bella. That was really nice.

Apparently I fell asleep. When I woke up it was around 11am. I looked out the window I saw that Charlie was still home. The Volvo was no where to be seen. Would Charlie be mad that Edward hadn't stayed with me? I decided to go find out. I entered the kitchen and looked at Charlie. He was eating eggs and toast. When he saw me and jumped up and made me a plate. We ate in silence for a few minutes. I knew he would say something and he did.

"So Edward called last night after you went to bed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he apologized for leaving you alone. He said he had to leave because you threw him out."

"I did."

"Why?"

"We had a fight."

"Anything that I should know about?"

"Nope.""Bella I know we don't talk much but I'm here if…if you need to get something out. I mean I know that you really liked Edward, I wouldn't mind knowing what happened."

"He was just getting on my nerves. It doesn't mean that we broke up or anything."

"He sounded pretty upset on the phone."

"Well maybe he will learn something."

"That's a little more like it. Don't let anyone walk on you kid. I'm all for that but don't be too harsh. Dr. Cullen told me that you are that boys first real girlfriend."

I snorted. I doubted it.

"His father would know better than you."

I didn't say anything. I was feeling pretty low already. Charlie let it drop. I was grateful.

This was stupid, I had to go apologize.

"Hey I'm going to go say sorry. I'll be back okay.""Please be careful. Watch yourself."

"I will."

I took me only a few minutes to get ready and run out to my truck. As I turned onto the main road I was a little surprised that Edward hadn't found me. Maybe he really was leaving me alone. Now I felt worse. I hit the gas a little harder. Then something slammed into my truck. I swerved and stopped. When I looked out my window I was face to face with a giant wolf. I turned and climbed across the seat to the other side. The wolf slammed its head against the door and rocked the whole vehicle. I was really shocked when a fist collided with the side of the wolfs head. Emmett and had knocked the beast 10ft back. He winked at me then ran to go fight. Holy cow.

I opened the passenger door and jumped out. I felt trapped in the truck. I could see Emmet a few yards away now. He was really beating the giant wolf. I was so absorbed in watching the fight that I didn't see the large gray wolf that came out of the trees beside me. It bit into my arm and threw me. I hit a tree and then things got a little darker. The wolf looked so far away. It had tossed me like a rag doll. I reached up and felt the sticky wetness on the back of my head. There was no way I didn't have a concussion. When I pulled my hand back my eyes widened. My hand was covered in blood. I tried to stand but my legs were wobbly. I managed to crawl a few feet when the wolf was on me. It attacked me with just its huge paws. It stomped on me and just as its teeth were coming towards me I saw an arm wrap around its neck and pull it away. I sat up just enough to see Edward throw the wolf down the road. He glanced at me then ran towards the animal. He was checking to make sure I was okay. Did I look okay? I wasn't.

I certainly felt like a giant animal had stomped all over me. Every part of my body hurt. I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to get up but that wasn't happening. I bet it broke my pelvic bone. Awesome. I sit blood onto the ground. This was just getting better and better. Emmet was still fighting, I couldn't turn my head to see if Edward was okay. I fought back a scream as more pain blossomed in my middle. The pain had come from someone turning me over. I opened my eyes and there was Edward.

"Edward…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you to leave…I just…wanted everyone to go home…and be with their family…"

"Stop it, you don't have to say sorry to me. I didn't make anyone do anything. They came on their own because you are family."

"If I hadn't made you leave, none… of this would have happened…"

"No, if I hadn't left then this wouldn't have happened. I just wanted to talk to Carlisle."

"Where…is the…wolf?"

"I sent him home.""You didn't kill him?"

"No, though I wanted to. I wanted to hurt him for hurting you. I knew that it would only make things worse."

"Emmett…?"

"Right here sis."Emmett leaned over Edwards shoulder. His shirt was ripped but that was the only damage I could see.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you in time to stop that second one. I had my hands full."

"Its…fine…""Edward we need to get her to Carlisle."

"I know. Bella this will probably hurt, but I have to move you into the car."

I just nodded. Even that hurt.

Edward lifted me up and carried me to the Volvo. He was right. The pain of the motion was horrible. I passed out as soon as he sat me in the car. Sweet black painless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I was in the hospital. The lights were all dimmed way down, I assumed that it was for me. I wouldn't have noticed Edward there if he hadn't stood up. They must have turned the lights down so he could sleep. He smiled and came over to the bed. I tried to lift my arm but it felt so heavy. I couldn't tell if it was pain meds or the beating I had gotten. Edward took my hand. I felt so horrible. I had sent him away and he still came to my rescue.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Tired."My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Carlisle expected you to be out for a few more hours."

"You know me. I'm a rebel."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella.""Don't talk about it. I understand. I just want to forget about it."

He kissed my hand.

"I cant forget about it.""Edward…"

"Bella they crossed the line. They came onto our land and attacked you."

"So what does that mean?""It means that they have broken the treaty. Carlisle has contacted the Quileute elders and they have finally agreed to meet with us.""What about the young wolves…will they be there?""I hope not."

The way he said that made me think he was lying. I could see the anger in his eyes. This was all my fault.

"When can I go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow. You didn't really have any bad injuries. Just a lot of bruises. The most that happened was a few cracked ribs."

"That's not as bad as I thought. I swore it broke half my bones."

"You're lucky.""Edward I never wanted you to leave."

He smiled.

"I wasn't sure. Jasper couldn't tell how you really felt."

"I just wanted everyone to go home and have everything be normal again."

"Normal? Bella how normal could our lives possibly be?"

"Well my life wont really be normal again but yours can be.""I haven't had a normal day since about a month before you came to Forks."

"A month?"

"That's when Alice started having visions of you. She would never leave me alone about it."

"Wow…that was when my mom and I were talking about me moving here."

"Alice could never see anything to clearly. She would sometimes see us together but most of the time it was just you."

"So when I finally came to Forks, what did she see?""A lot of things. You and I kept changing our minds about each other. I didn't know if I was going to kill you or not and you…well you couldn't decide on other things."

"About you.""Yes."

Most of Edwards family and my father had come to see me at one point or another. My mother called several times. After a lot of begging, Carlisle let me go home. I had a lot of trouble getting dressed because of the thick tape about my chest. I only had to have it on for a few weeks. Edward helped me into my clothes and drove me home. Charlie wanted to but he had to work. The wolf attacks had increased. It was hard to believe how sore I was. I could barely walk. Edward had to help me with everything. He didn't seem to mind though. Anything that I needed, we went and got without a word. I refused to let him help me go to the bathroom. I had to retain some dignity.

Edward and Charlie had become much closer than I would have liked. Charlie felt that he owed Edward for saving my life. He no longer questioned Edwards constant presence. He welcomed it. There was someone in the house to take care of me and protect me while he was away. The only real dispute we had had since I came home was Edward helping me change clothes. I couldn't really bend well so I did need the help. Charlie didn't like it. I didn't expect him to. I always got dressed fast because of Edwards speed so Charlie couldn't complain. I was dressed and in sight again too fast for us to be doing anything else.

The meeting was coming soon. Edward desperately wanted to go but I didn't want him to. I never said it but I knew he could tell. I was terrified that something would happen to him. I knew first hand how awful those beasts could be. I was only human though. Edward and Emmett had no problems fighting off the huge wolves. Maybe I didn't have anything to worry about. I still worried.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?""I don't…want you to go tonight."He sighed.

"Bella I have to go."

"I don't want anything to happen to you…""Is that what you're worried about? Don't be ridiculous Bella."

"So you aren't worried at all about anything happening?""No. Nothing will happen.""Then take me."

"Absolutely not!""Why? You said nothing would happen."

"You were already hurt by these creatures once, I wont let it happen again."

"But nothing will happen."

He was angry. He also knew I had him.

"Use me as an example. Show the elders what their boys have done."

I thought it was a good idea. I was black and blue all over and still really weak.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I want to go."

"Listen to me. I will take you with me but if I feel that you are in any real danger we are leaving. No questions."

"Okay, as long as its we and not just me."He wasn't happy with me.

It was around 2am when Edward woke me up. I was already dressed to go. I pulled my coat on and stood by the window. Edward helped me threw then picked me up. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. I didn't want to see the trees flying by us. The only thing I heard besides the wind was Edwards perfectly steady breathing. Before I knew it he was letting me down. My legs were a little shaky but I stood up. Hand in hand, we made our way to the center of a huge field. I wondered where we were. I had never been here. The rest of Edwards family were already there. Jasper and Alice were standing off to the side of the others. Alice must have been looking for anything bad to happen. No one looked surprised to see me.

Carlisle met us as we walked towards the others.

"The Quileute will be here in just a few minutes. I'm glad you brought Bella."

"It was her idea. She wanted to show the elders what their children have done."

"That may work out well. Alice told us that there must be wolves coming. She cant see them and so when everything goes blank she knows they are involved."

"I'm sure Emmett is excited."

Carlisle and Edward glanced at each other. I looked over at Emmett who was bouncing from foot to foot like a boxer. He waved when he saw me watching. I waved back. He was just a big kid. Rosalie turned her back to me.

"When they get here I don't want any hostility. I'm not kidding Edward. I know you are very upset and so are the rest of us. I don't want anything to go wrong here."

"I know. You know me better than that Carlisle. I wont do a thing unless they act first."

"You're right son, I do know you better. I know that ever since Bella got here, you have been unpredictable, even to Alice at times. Please just be aware."

I held Edwards hand tighter. I hadn't known him before so I didn't know that he had changed. It was because of me.

We all stood in the center of the field together. All the vampire were completely still. It made me even more fidgety. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He was tense. They must be coming. Moments later I saw the first man walk out. He was old. This hair was long and white, wrinkled skin hung down from his dark face. Behind him came Billy Black being pushed by a man I had never seen before. He was much too young to be an elder. He was tall and muscular. Edward pulled me closer to him and I realized that this man was the alpha. He was the one that Jacob and the others answered to. The first man stopped and Billy rolled up next to him.

"I am Billy and this is Quil. Our fellow could not be here because they had to remain home with the children."

Carlisle stepped forward.

"I understand. I appreciate that you came to meet us.""I think that this is now a problem for all of us. I know what happened to Bella. That was the final straw."

He gestured to the man behind him.

"This is Sam. Sam is the alpha. He makes all decisions for the pack. The wolves that attacked Bella acted without Sam and the rest of the pack. They have been justly punished."

Edward laughed quietly. I barely heard it.

"Well I wanted to speak with you to find out if there is anything that we can do. I know that we are normally enemies but this has spilled out into town and onto our side."

"I don't think there is much that you could help with. These boys will only react worse if you are involved. I must thank you for offering though."

"You may not believe it but all I want is to help."

"I have many friends that go to your hospital and they tell me great things about you."

The old man named Quil shook his head. Apparently he did not agree.

"That is kind. My real concern is not only for innocents like Bella but also for our families. I don't want any one on either side to get hurt. Obviously my boisterous son Emmett has made it clear that it is not safe to cross the line."

Sam growled.

I saw Emmett lean slightly forward.

"We do not blame your son for his actions. That confrontation was entirely the fault of our boys. Let me get right to the point. These boys are becoming wolves because of you. Our people were wolves before because they were protecting us from you, now you are back and we need protection once more."

"Isn't it obvious that we mean you no harm?"

"It is but its in our blood. It is something that cannot be stopped. We just need time to settle them down. They are teenagers. If this would have happened once they were older none of these awful events would have to be dealt with."

Carlisle took a moment and then spoke again.

"That makes sense. We had thought of that but I wasn't sure of how possible it could be."

"I want to talk to you about your sons relationship with Bella."

I was surprised to hear my name. I looked at Edward, he didn't look surprised. Well he never was. He knew what Billy wanted to talk about. The angry look on his face told me it wasn't good.

"That girl is my best friends daughter. I don't want to see anything to happen to her."

Carlisle laughed lightly.

"I can honestly tell you that Bella is in good hands. Edward truly does love her."

Sam turned away. Did he look…sick?

"There is no way this can turn out good. It is your nature to kill humans. Mark my words, if he doesn't drain her, he'll crush her."

Edward let his arm drop from around me. He looked beyond mad, he was livid.

"I hardly think its your place to say something like that. Edward would never…"

"Don't you tell me he would never hurt her. Do you think Charlie didn't tell me all about that dog attack? I knew what it was. I couldn't believe my eyes when he showed up at their house to pick her up."

He looked directly at me.

"Bella he tried to kill you! Why are you risking your life like this? There are so many other boys in the world. Why would you pick the most dangerous creature?"Edward started to speak but I beat him to it.

"Because I love him."The Indians stared at me. They all looked shocked.

I wasn't ashamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Billy was speechless. He and the other man looked at each other. I was dying to know what they were thinking. I looked up at Edward. He looked focused. He must be reading their minds. No one spoke or moved. Had my words really effected them that much? Sam was facing away from us, towards the trees. Emmett moved over by me and put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled down at me. I felt safer with him there. I nudged Edward. He knew what I wanted. He leaned down and whispered to me.

"They think that I have influenced you. They don't believe that you really love me.""That is stupid."

"They believe it, Sam wants to force me to leave you alone."

"He cant.""No, he cant."Billy Rolled forward more.

"Bella I don't think you truly love this creature."

Carlisle cut in.

"This meeting has nothing to do with Bella and Edward. We need to discuss the treaty. Your side has broken it but I don't want a war. I want to get things under control and go back to how things used to be."

Sam turned to face us.

"Things can never go back to the way they were before. We can never be the same. I will get those boys under control then we will meet again. It is my job to protect the humans here and I cant stand by while one who is practically family is in danger."Silence fell over the field. Edwards hands were clinched into tight fists. Carlisle sighed.

"Alright. Just get those kids to stop hurting people. You're over running the hospital. I will stand firm behind me previous statement. Bella is in no danger here."

"You are in denial. That monster will hurt her again. When he does I will bring the pack to hunt him down."

Edward growled.

Sam took a few steps in our direction. Emmett walked around in front of us.

"You have no right to threaten us. We aren't the ones attacking people. You stay the hell away from my brother."Carlisle turned.

"Emmett. Please just get this under control. You let us worry about Bella, you worry about all the other people at risk."

Billy nodded.

"I'm sorry for Sam's behavior."

The meeting ended abruptly. The Quileute left us alone on the field. Edward turned and walked to the nearest group of trees and punched one. The center of the tree collapsed around his fist and splinters flew every where. Then he hit another one. I stood there frozen. I had never seen Edward like this. His eyes were dark. Carlisle walked over and spoke quietly to him. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Emmett threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry, he has always had temper issues."

Edward shook his head at Carlisle and motioned towards us. Well towards me really. Alice came over and stood with me.

"He will be fine. What they said really bothered him because he is afraid that he will hurt you again. He has come so close a few times. It scares him."

I stared at her. I had known these things before but I had never realized that Edward felt so strongly about them. I looked over and he was staring at me. His eyes were still dark but they looked more concerned. I walked towards him. When I got to him he wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't afraid of him even if he was. 

"I should have left you at home.""No. I want to be wherever you are."

"Bella he's right. I will hurt you again."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You wont.""Bella I will. Whenever we are together I cant stop myself from thinking about it. I can still taste you. I hate to risk your life, its selfish of me. I should leave you alone."

"You're damn right its selfish. You aren't thinking about what I want at all. This relationship isn't one sided. I'm just as much in it as you are."

"Bella…I love you."

"I love you too. I don't want you to ever leave me alone.""As long as you feel that way, I wont." We got home before dawn. Edward disappeared downstairs so that Charlie could see him on the couch. I didn't sleep though. I just laid there awake. The night had been interesting. How had it ended up being about me? That kind of thing tended to happen to me a lot. If there was a tragedy I was usually at the center of it. I guess that's why I ended up with a vampire. I needed someone strong who had a lot of time on their hands to take care of me. My mom would love that. Too bad I could never tell her. 

I heard Charlie stumble around the house and eventually leave. As soon as his car left the street Edward was there with me. I never even heard the door open. My body was stiff from standing all night. I tried to sit up but he held me down. He probably wanted me to sleep. That wasn't going to happen. I was too hyped up. I could barely hold still. I tried to sit up again. This time he sighed but helped me. 

"Bella you need to sleep."

"I cant."

I got out of bed and went to my dresser.

"Please try.""Edward I just want to start the day. I'll take a nap later."When I had fresh clothes picked out, he came over to help me change.

"I'm going to take a shower, I think I can manage."

"If you need help please tell me. I makes me crazy that you wont allow me to assist you in the bathroom."

"I cant do anything else by myself Edward, just let me have this one thing."

He smiled and moved out of my way. 

As soon as the door was shut I leaned against the it. I hated showering. I wouldn't let Edward help me undress and it was horrible. I don't know why I didn't let him help. I guess I didn't want him to see all of me. It wouldn't be anything new to him but it bothered me. We hadn't been together since the first time. I was scared. That was the whole reason I continuously found excuses to not have sex with him. The pain from the first time was so bad. I knew it would never get easier unless I let it happen again but for some reason I just kept hiding from it. I didn't know if Edward knew I was dodging him. I hoped not. 

I pulled my shirt over my head and started undoing my bandages. They took a while to get off. As soon as they were all the way off I felt better and worse. It felt great to let my skin breath but the tightness was keeping my ribs from hurting too much. The second I was under that hot water I felt so much better. It loosened my tense muscles. Edward was waiting but I couldn't bring myself to turn the water off. 

Bella had been in the shower for 20 minutes. I was sitting alone in her bed room waiting. Every time she went in their I tried to ignore her. My extra sensitive hearing never did me any good during these times. I could easily hear each individual drop of water hit her skin. I heard her move. It was really distracting. I told myself that I was listening to her so that I could help her if she fell. Her ribs weren't fully healed yet. At this point she was lucky I didn't jump her the second she stepped out of that shower. 

While I listened to her something new caught my attention. I heard a sound that I had only heard…I waited for it happen again. When it did I jumped up. She was moaning. I was on my way to the bathroom before I could even think about it. My body was leading me. Never a good thing. I pulled the curtain back and grabbed her. At first she was shocked, then she kissed me. I pressed her against the wall. The water came down over both of us. My clothes were soaked but I didn't care. She wrapped her legs around my waist. It was almost too much. She grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it down the middle. I didn't think it was possible but I was even more turned on.

I pressed her harder against the wall and she winced. I had to be careful of her injuries. When she started to pull at my belt I let her go and quickly stripped off all my clothes. We were together again in a heart beat. She pulled me to her. Her wet skin felt amazing against mine. I lifted her up and she happily locked her legs around me. Her body was tense. I knew she was scared. Of course I didn't blame her. The last time had obviously hurt her. We stared at each other. Bella smiled and pressed her forehead to mine. I took that as an okay. I pushed into her and she gasped. I tried to move slow but my body was fighting me. I had no desire to go slow. Bella was hesitant at first but after a few minutes she started to move with me. That made it twice as hard to go slow. I knew that if I went fast I would tear her apart. 

At some point we ended up down in the bathtub. Bella didn't seem to be in any pain from me. Every now and then she would wince from her ribs. Her body was finally moving with mine. She arched into my chest. Each time she moved it was almost too much. At first I had no trouble thinking only of her but as we progressed I started to drift back to her blood. My mouth would fill up with venom and I would have to swallow it back down. I focused on the way she felt. Her body clenched around me. Bella moaned under me and it drove me closer. I could tell Bella was getting close to. I pushed into her harder. When I hit my release Bella jumped beneath me. She gasped and fell limp. I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back. The water coming down on us was now cold. She shivered and I knew it was time to find a towel.


	17. Chapter 17

I was setting dinner on the table when Charlie came in. We exchanged a few words then ate. Edward sat silently in the other room. Charlie was used to it now. Edward's excuse was that he didn't want to intrude. My mind was wondering so much that I missed that Charlie was even talking to me. He snapped his fingers a few times before I looked up.

"Everything all right Bells?"

"Yeah. Why?""I was trying to talk to you kid.""Sorry. What were you saying?""I just wanted to know how things were going for you, having Edward here.""Its great dad. He is so helpful. I think he's going to spoil me."

"Well its nice, you do so much around here. I really like him Bells, he's a good kid."

Where was he going with this?

"Look, I talked to Billy today. Actually I fought with him. He seems to think that Edward is a delinquent or something."

"Yeah Edward said that they had a problem with his family."

"Yeah none of them will go to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"That's silly."

"It is. I just wanted to let you know that I approve of him. I know there's a lot going on and that might not mean much to you…"

"No dad it means a lot. I'm really happy that you like him."

I was serious. I hadn't really thought about whether or not Charlie liked Edward but now that I knew he did it really seemed to matter.

After dinner I cleaned up while Charlie and Edward watched a game. I tried to sit with them but I couldn't pay attention to the game. I was leaning against Edward and his breath was making me crazy. I couldn't focus. Finally it got to be too much so I decided to go upstairs. Edward followed me up. Charlie didn't care if we were alone upstairs but he didn't want us together when he went to bed. Edward shut the door quietly and stood there staring at me. I sat on the bed and stared back. I had no idea why he was being so tense. It made me nervous.

"Edward is something wrong?"

"Not at all.""Then why are you sitting there staring at me?""I love looking at you Bella. You're beautiful."

I should have seen that coming.

"Okay then why are you so tense?"

He didn't say any thing

"Look if its about earlier…I'm fine. You didn't hurt me or anything. It was a lot better this time."

"I'm glad it was good for you this time. I actually was afraid I had hurt your ribs more."

"Nope, they are fine. All taped up and unbroken."

He smiled and came to sit with me on the bed.

"Bella I love you."

I eyed him.

"I love you too."

"I feel somewhat bad for jumping on you in the shower like that."

Is that really what he was worried about?

"Trust me, I didn't mind."

"I…what were you doing before I came in?"

Oh no.

"Cleaning myself, that's what you do in the shower you know."

"Well yes but I was waiting for you and I…heard something."

Please let this not be happening.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about love. Honestly it's the reason I ran in there the way I did."

"Uh…Edward I don't want to talk about this. I love that you came in and stuff but I just don't want…"

"Were you thinking of me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Were you thinking about me…while you…?"

"Edward this is so…I don't want to…"

"Please just tell me Bella."No way.

"Yes I was Edward. Happy now?""Yes very much." Edward pushed me back on the bed. He leaned over top of me and kissed along my jaw. My body heated up under his cold one. I could feel his hands moving down my body. I clawed at his back to bring him closer. He brought one of his hands up and tangled it in my hair. Then there was a knock at the door. Edward leaned up and brought me with him. He was calm and composed when the door opened. I was not. I leaned down and acted like I was looking for something under the bed. I knew Charlie was trying to catch us. He laughed. I knew it was at me.

"I'm going to bed kids, I think its about that time Edward."

"Alright, I'll just say goodnight to Bella and head down."

"Goodnight then."When I heard the door shut I sat up and sighed.

"Guess I'll see you in an hour or so."

He kissed my forehead and stood up. I hated this time every night. I didn't want him to go. I watched as he shut the door behind him.

The next few weeks were uneventful. The wolves didn't cause much more trouble. Only a few incidents occurred after our meeting. I started sleeping at home again. Bella wasn't happy that I wouldn't be there any more but I didn't want to push my presence on Charlie. He liked me and I intended to keep it that way. I spent all my time with Bella. We stayed close to her house or my own at all times. Carlisle met with the elders one more time then the attacks stopped all together. Things were going back to normal. Mostly normal.

School would be starting again in a week. I was already prepared for my senior year. Again. But Bella still had to get her school things. We went out to store together.

She sat quietly in the seat next to me as we drove. I knew she hated the idea of going back to school. She expressed that every time I brought it up. While I didn't mind going to school again, I did mind hearing the thoughts of all the young men around me. I knew it would be worse this year. Last year Bella had looked more like a girl than a woman. This time around it was a different story. I had easily seen the changes in her body. No human would have seen it happening but I certainly did. Her hips were wider, her chest filled out, and her lips were fuller. I nearly had to pull over just thinking about it.

I had to admit that I much preferred shopping with Bella to shopping with Alice. It took Alice 2 hours to pick out her notebooks. Bella simply walked down the isle and grabbed what she needed. She didn't even really look at the colors. As she was looking for a binder I heard something odd. I spun around and searched the empty isle. I could still hear the odd sound but I couldn't find the source. It started to fade then became slightly harder to hear. I continued to look around until I realized that Bella had moved to the next isle. I tried to ignore the sound for now. It was impossible. I couldn't let it go. I compared the sound to others I was hearing. The sound reminded me most of a distant memory I had. One of horses running in a field. The sound of their hooves hitting the ground. _Da-da dum, da-da dum, da-da dum._ Around me I could hear the thoughts of the shoppers, the scanners at the front of the store, light rain hitting the roof, and Bella's heartbeat. _Da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum. _Her heartbeat was closest but not enough. I continued to search for the source of the sound until we left.

It had gotten colder while we were inside. Bella pulled her coat tighter around herself. I would have wrapped my arms around her but it wouldn't have done any good. Again I cursed my cold skin. When we got to the car I turned the heater up as high as it would go. Bella put her hands in front of it and held them there. I started to pull out and onto the road when I heard the sound again. It seemed louder than before. I looked all around me but there was nothing. Bella and I were alone in the car. Maybe I was just going crazy. Too many years of voices in my head perhaps.

I dropped Bella off at home then headed straight for the hospital. The sound had gone away but I knew it would be back. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it. He was more experienced and there was a chance he might be able to help. He was in his office. He smiled and greeted me with his thoughts.

"_How nice to see you son."_

"Carlisle."

"_What can I do for you today? I thought you were helping Bella shop."_

"I did. Something happened though and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

He spoke aloud this time.

"Nothing happened to Bella?"

"No Bella is fine. Its actually something I heard. It was a strange sound that I don't think I've heard before."

"Well describe it to me."

"Honestly I'm not sure how to put it. It sounded like…well…this."I tapped the rhythm on his desk with my fingers. I did it a few times then waited to see what he had to say. Carlisle stared at the desk for a few minutes. I listened to his thoughts.

'_Hmm the sound is familiar but I cant place it. The beat is similar to a heartbeat but its too fast. And it has an extra beat. Of course I have heard that before with irregular heartbeats. Maybe he just heard the rain?'_

"It wasn't rain. It was something I haven't heard before. I doubt it was a heartbeat either, I heard it in the store and on the drive home."

"Maybe it was Bella's heart, maybe she should come in.""No I could hear her heart separately from this other sound."

"Hmm. Well I'll think about it. Tell me if you hear it again."

A woman opened the door and leaned in.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Jones is here. She is in a panic. She thinks she's in labor but she wont talk to us, she just wants to talk to you."

"Alright Amanda, thank you. Tell her I'll be out in a moment."

The woman shut the door.

"I'll meet you at home tonight Edward."

Charlie wasn't home yet when I got to Bella's house. I parked the Volvo and went in. I could hear her in the kitchen. She was pulling dishes down from the cabinet as I walked in. I waited for her to set them down before I wrapped my arms around her. No point and scaring her into dropping them. She jumped when I grabbed her but she quickly realized it was me and relaxed. She twisted in my arms and turned to face me. I kissed her gently. There was the noise again! It was loud but not so much that Bella would be able to hear it. I looked around the small kitchen. Bella grabbed my head and made me look at her.

"Edward what are you looking for?"

When she spoke the noise got faster.

"I…uh…"

"What is wrong with you?"

Again the steady beat sped up.

Maybe this sound I was hearing was coming from her mind!

I stared into her eyes and listened. The only odd thing I heard was the sound.

"Please tell me what's going on.""Nothing, I just thought I heard something. Do you have a headache?"

"Huh? No I don't."

"Hmm."

Sometimes a persons mind became harder to hear when they had a headache. It made them loose focus depending on the strength of the pain.

"Why?"

"I thought for a moment I could hear you. There's this sound I keep hearing but I cant place what it is. It seems to be around you though."

"So you cant hear…what I'm thinking right?"

"Unfortunately."

She sighed in relief.

Her heart had sped up when she thought that I could hear her mind. At the same time the sound got faster. What was going on here?


	18. Chapter 18

This year I had arranged it so that Bella and I had the same schedule. The first day of the new year was a warmer one. The sun wasn't going to be out but the weather was well up into the high 50s. Bella wore a tight white sweater and jeans. I loved it but so did every other male there. I tried and failed to ignore their thoughts. Just as I knew would happen, they all noticed Bella's change. I pulled her closer to me as we walked. It was going to be a long year. 

The sound I had been hearing was linked to Bella. I wasn't sure how yet but I knew it was. I never heard it unless I was with her. It reacted to her. Some things she did made it speed up and other times I could barely hear it though it stayed steady. As she sat next to me I listened to the sound. It was steady. Somehow I felt it was coming from her mind. I wondered if it was the beginning of me being able to hear her thoughts. I tried not to get my hopes up but I couldn't help it. I wanted nothing more than to hear her mind. At lunch we sat with my siblings at our usual table. Alice and Jasper immediately looked around. They heard it too. Alice leaned towards us.

"Do you hear that?"

There went my theory that the sound was Bella's mind.

"Yes, I've been hearing it for about a week now. I have no idea what it is."

Alice looked around some more then looked at Bella. She pressed her ear to Bella's and listened.

"I think its you Bella. Are you a bomb?"

Bella laughed.

"Not that I know of. Unless someone planted one in my head."

She took a bite of her pizza and the sound changed. I listened as the steady beat skipped. It sputtered then picked up again. Alice and Jasper looked at me. I shook my head and listened. The sound didn't change again. We all chatted while Bella ate. The first bell rang and we left. I kept a listen for the sound to change again but it didn't. Not until we were in class anyway. As we sat in English I heard it. The sound picked up speed then sputtered again. Just as it happened Bella grabbed her stomach. She jumped up and ran out the door. It was at that moment that something hit me. No one had planted a bomb in her head. Not her head. The teacher looked at me for an explanation.

"She said her lunch tasted odd."

Then I jumped up and followed Bella. I opened the door to the girls bathroom and saw her on her knees in the closest stall. The sound was going faster than I had ever heard it. She stood up and came out of the stall. She jumped when she saw me then went to the sinks. 

"Sorry, guess that pizza didn't sit so well with me."

"Why would you say sorry to me?"

"I don't know…you had to hear me throw up?"She laughed lightly then rinsed her mouth out.

I could barely focus on her. My mind was racing. I was trying to find a way to explain the sound other than what I knew it was. Bella leaned against the counter and calmed her self. The sound slowed and went back to normal. I knew what it was. She didn't. 

"Bella…"

I didn't know what to say. 

"What?"

I closed the space between us. She opened her arms for me but I didn't meet them. I dropped to my knees in front of her and pressed my head to her stomach. She froze. The sound was so much louder. I heard a very quiet swish that sounded like movement underwater. Bella grabbed my head and made me look up at her.

"What are you doing?""I…Bella…I love you."

"I love you too. I still want you to tell me why you're listening to my stomach."

"I'm listening to the heartbeat.""Heartbeat? Edward my hearts not…its not…the heartbeat? Not my heartbeat…"

She placed her hands over her stomach and I placed my head on them. Her heart was pounding and it caused the smaller heartbeat to pick up.

"Bella you should calm down."

"Calm down? Are you kidding?"

"Lets leave. I don't think the rest of class is that important."

She nodded and I took her hands and lead her out of the bathroom. There was no one in the halls so we were able to leave easily. I watched her. She never removed her hands from her stomach and she never looked at me. 

"Bella I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

She turned to me and I could see the tears on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I did this to you.""No! Don't say that. Edward I'm not mad."

"You're crying love. You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying. I just don't know what to think. I'm not mad, maybe a little scared."

I stopped the car and hugged her. 

"You're not the only one. I'm absolutely terrified. I had never given much thought to being a father because I knew I would never be one. Well I thought I knew."

She buried her head against my neck. I held her as she cried.

"Ed-Edward I'm no-ot even 18 yet…how can I-I be a mom? What will Char-lie say?"

I hadn't thought of that. For me this wasn't a bad thing. My parents would be ecstatic but for Bella's family, this was just a teen pregnancy. No one wanted that for their child. This was going to be much harder for her.

"Bella I don't think you have to worry about being a good mom or not, no matter that your 17. You are an amazing woman and will be an even better mother. Charlie will be upset, probably more with me than you. But he will come around, all parents do. I've seen it happen to other teenagers before."

"I just…I ne-eed to think about this okay. Take me home pl-ease."

I let her go and returned to the road. 

When we arrived at home Bella paced the kitchen for a while. I had not been allowed to say much since she started. I let her shush me because I knew she needed this time. Around 4:30 she started making dinner. I watched her move. It was odd to think that she could be pregnant. She was so slim. Her body had changed though. Now it was twice as obvious to me. Her body was changing because she was accommodating another life. I listened to the tiny thudding. Suddenly it seemed like the most important sound in the world. I wished that Bella could hear it too. She could!

"Bella I think we should go see Carlisle tomorrow."

"I'm not ready to get checked Edward. I just want to give a few days or weeks…"

"I don't mean for you to get checked out. We can worry about that later. I want you to hear what I hear."

She turned towards me. 

"I could hear it? This early?"

"If I can hear then there's no reason you cant. I think that once you hear that heartbeat, you might not feel the way you do."She held her flat stomach and smiled.

"I guess I am a little jealous that you get to hear it and I don't."

That was what I was looking for.

"We can go right after school."She frowned.

"School. How am I going to go to school?"

"It will be just like every other day."

"No it wont. What happens when I get all huge? Oh god."

She started crying and I didn't know what to do. 

"Bella everything will be fine. You have to pull it together unless you want to tell Charlie tonight."

She took a deep breath and continued cooking. I felt terrible now. Of course school wouldn't be the same for her. She was going to change dramatically. I had been afraid this would happen when we had sex in the shower. I hadn't used any protection. I acted on impulse and now it was coming back to get me. Not me. Bella. My decision was hurting her. What if this wasn't what she wanted? Could I handle it if she didn't want the baby? What if she decided to have an abortion? I couldn't stop her. This was entirely her decision to make. The way she smiled a moment ago made me think I had nothing to worry about. Of course she might rather do that than tell her parents. 

I left before Charlie got home. I took my car back to the house. Alice was perched on Emmett's jeep when I arrived. I tried to ignore her. She would have seen our futures the second I realized what was wrong with Bella. Our eyes didn't meet but I knew she was staring at me. As I started to walk out of the garage I heard her leap off the jeep and land quietly behind me. I sighed and turned around. She smiled wide.

"I haven't told them."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alice I don't have to tell you anything, you find out on your own."She grinned.

"You two need to make a solid decision. You're giving me a headache.""Make a decision? Alice this is a very stressful time. I mean Bella is 17."

"Not for much longer. And don't act like you don't know what you want. I'm getting a very solid image from you, it just gets interrupted as Bella changes her mind."

"What is it I want Alice. Please tell me."She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Edward you want a family. You want Bella to be the beautiful mother that you know she can be. You want to be a father.""But I want Bella to be happy."

"Bella just needs some time to get used to the idea. She is afraid right now. Don't pressure her one way or the other. She does want to go to Carlisle tomorrow. I think that will change her mind for the better.""Well I'm glad she wants to go."

Alice let go of me and danced towards the house.

"Tell Bella I said hi."

"_And that I'm dying to be an aunt."_

I smiled and took off into the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella paced the front of the hospital for 10 minutes straight. Carlisle was expecting us but we were going to be late. I understood that she was scared and nervous but she was making me crazy. She made me stop 3 times on the way here. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and grabbed her arm. She stopped and stared at me.

"Can we please just go in? Carlisle is waiting."

She sighed and I lead her inside.

A young nurse took us to a small examination room. Both Bella's and the baby's heart picked up as we walked in. The room wasn't comforting. It was all white and steel. Everything about it screamed sterile. Bella sat on the exam table. The paper crinkled under her and she huffed. It made me laugh, which made her mad. Carlisle came in a few minutes later.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound very excited."

"I'm just in shock."

"Well I think Esme is excited enough for all of us.""Everyone knows?"

"No, not yet. Right now its just myself, Esme, and Alice."

"Why haven't you told the others?"

"Edward wanted to keep it a secret until…you were sure about this. I didn't want to tell Esme but she was in hysterics thinking we were keeping something bad from her."

"Oh."

"Alright I know you don't want a full exam today so I'm just going to do a few basic things to make sure everything is okay."

Bella nodded.

"I'm going to have you lay back and I'll feel around your stomach to check your uterus. Then we will listen to the heartbeat."

Again she nodded but she didn't look thrilled. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. When she saw me she gave me a very dirty look.

"Okay lay back and pull your shirt up around your ribs please."

Bella was stiff as she fell back against the bed.

"I don't think I have to tell you that this will be cold."

She laughed.

"No I think I'm experienced with that. Obviously."

Carlisle felt around Bella's stomach. I listened in on his thoughts. I wanted to be first to know if something was wrong.

'_Uterus feels perfect. Smaller than I had expected though.'_

"Do you know when you conceived?"

"Well it could be 1 of 2 times. The camping trip or about a month ago."

"I'm thinking it was the latter. She feels very early along. Although the heartbeat wouldn't be as strong as you described if she was that early."

'_Perhaps the heart rate and strength is changed because the fetus is part vampire. I must take that into account. How interesting. Her stomach is already incredibly firm. I didn't expect that. A vampire infant wouldn't need this much protection. Of course it could have more of Bella's human physiology.'_

Carlisle let go of Bella.

"Everything feels perfect. Lets take a listen now."

He put gel on Bella's stomach and moved the small device around. It took him a minute to find it but when he did, the sound filled the room. It sound different but I knew it was the same. _Woosha-woosha woosh_, _woosha-woosha woosh._ I looked at Bella. She was staring straight up at the ceiling. I wanted more than ever to know what she was thinking.

"That is your baby Bella."Carlisle smiled at her and she smiled back. I came over and kissed her forehead.

"Now you know how I feel."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal…but it is. I mean…wow."

Carlisle removed the device and wiped the gel off.

"So will you be coming in again so I can give you a proper exam?"

"I guess so."

"I wasn't sure if you told your father yet so I brought to a regular exam room. Next time you come you will have to come to the maternity wing."

"When am I coming back?"

"Well, I would say you should come back in maybe 2 weeks. That way you have some time to cover things with your father. I'll go make your appointment."

I helped Bella sit up when Carlisle left the room. She immediately started crying. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Edward I…cant…cant do this. We…haven't even…been together…a-a year. I'm not ready…for all this."

What? What did it matter how long we had been together? For all this? What was she talking about?

"Bella, love, I don't understand."

"Will you call me with my appointment time? I…wanna go…home."

"Let me drive you, I can find out the time from Carlisle later."

"No…I-I want to go home by…by myself."She jumped down from table and headed for the door.

"I cant just let you walk home."

She didn't answer me. I watched as she shut the door behind her. It only took a second for me to snap back and run after her. She was barely 10ft down the hall when I came out.

"Please let me drive you home Bella. I'll just drop you off and leave if that's what you want."

"No, just let me leave."

I walked behind her trying to think of some way to convince her it wasn't safe.

"What if one of the wolves see you alone out there?"

"They aren't hurting people anymore."

Why did she have to be so damn frustrating!?

"I would feel better if you would let me drive you home. I swear I wont bother you Bella."

She just sighed and walked through the main doors. She might not want me to drive her but there was no law saying I couldn't drive home at a ridiculously slow pace on the same road. I ran out and got my car. I found Bella quickly. She was just getting off the side road that the hospital was on. I was about 15ft behind her when I slowed down and kept steady with her. She turned and looked back. When she saw me she frowned and turned back forward. It made me smile. She stopped so I pulled up next to her and waited.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a drive, care to join me?"

"No. Don't follow me Edward.""I'm not.""You hate driving slow.""Not today, I'm just relaxing."

"Yeah this is a great time to relax."

"It is.""Just leave.""I have every right to be here."

"So I take it that if I decide to go through the woods, you will decide to take a relaxing walk."

"It is a beautiful day."

"Thought so."

She started walking again and I brought the car to a crawl behind her.

"Leave me alone Edward!"

I laughed.

"I'm not bothering you Bella."

'_This is it.'_

I looked around. Who's thoughts were those?

'_I say we get Sam.'_

The wolves. I stopped the car and got out. Bella turned and looked at me. She looked mad.

'_No we don't need him. You heard her. She wants the bloodsucker to leave her alone. I think we should make him.'_

I ran forward and grabbed her arm. She turned like she was going to say something but the look on my face must have quieted her.

"The wolves are going to attack me."

"Huh?"

"I can hear their thoughts, they know you want me to leave you alone and they plan on making me."

Her mouth dropped open.

'_Look he's grabbing her. Lets just get him. That big one isn't here to help.'_

All I could think about was Bella getting hurt. Both heartbeats were pounding in my ears.

I immediately decided to fight them. I knew Alice would see it.

"Bella get in the car.""Edward I cant…""Please, just get in the car!"

Her eyes got wide but she ran to the car. Before she could get there a large russet wolf jumped in front of her. The wolf shook his head.

'_I thought she wanted him to go away?'_

Those thoughts were familiar.

Bella gasped and fell back onto the ground.

Another wolf appeared behind me.

'_Stupid bloodsucker.'_

The wolf launched at me and I jumped. As I came back down he came at me again. I grabbed his open jaws and threw him.

'_Damn.'_

I was preparing myself for his next attack when I heard another one coming from behind me.

'_Dodge this.'_

I turned and caught him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Bella was now standing again. The russet wolf hadn't moved. He was just staring at her.

'_I wish she knew it was me.'_

Jacob!

"Jacob, Don't let Bella get hurt!"

He looked at me. A growl erupted from his open jaws.

'_Doesn't that bloodsucker know my brothers wouldn't hurt her?'_

"They could loose control!"

He was shocked.

'_Does he know what I'm thinking?'_

I dodged the gray wolf.

"Yes I do Jacob. Please don't let anything happen to her!"

Bella looked back at me. Then she ran. I froze momentarily. She was running towards me! I looked over as the gray wolf dove at me. Bella was going to get caught up in the cross fire. She was in the way! I couldn't save her! I was prepared to try and grab her when Jacob came flying and hit his fellow full on. Both wolves crashed to the ground just as Bella reached me. I wrapped my arms around her and watched at the wolves fought to stand.

'_Jacob what is the matter with you!?'_

'_You would have hit Bella!'_

'_It's her own fault if she gets in my way.'_

'_We aren't going to hurt any more innocents Paul.'_

'_That works out great cause she's far from innocent.'_

'_Don't be stupid.'_

The gray wolf called Paul growled and turned towards us.

'_Lets just leave. Sam is going to be mad enough.'_

Paul growled again then darted into the woods. Jacob and the unnamed wolf looked back at us.

"I owe you."

'_I did nothing for you.'_

I nodded and they ran. Just as they disappeared Emmett came running up followed by jasper.

"Hey where's the fight?"

"They just left. One of them was Bella's friend."

"That sucks. I wanted to kick some mutt butt."

Jasper started looking around.

"There's that noise again."

Emmett looked at us.

"Yeah what is that?"

I didn't know what to tell them. Not that I had to say anything.

"Its nothing. Edward would you please take me home?"

She didn't wait for me to answer. She just got into the car and waited.

Emmett laughed.

"Looks like Edwards in the doghouse.""Shut up. She's just a little shocked because of the attack."

Jasper eyed me.

'_That's not what I feel.'_

I didn't feel like answering questions right now. I shook my head at him and he nodded. Emmett just huffed.

"Alright well I think we'll follow you guys back then head home."

"Thanks."

I got in the bar and looked at Bella. She wouldn't meet my gaze.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't ready to settle down and have a family. I loved Edward but could I give up on collage and stay home to take care of his child? It made me somewhat sad that I didn't know. When he dropped me off I went straight in and locked my window. After I shut the curtains I sat on my bed and let out some tears. I told Charlie I was sick so he just ordered pizza. I didn't want to see him. Not right now.

The next day I got dressed and headed out to my truck. I was actually surprised that the Volvo wasn't waiting for me. I didn't feel like being around Edward at the moment. I would have no choice soon. He would be waiting in the seat next to mine at school. With a deep breath I pulled into the lot. The Volvo was parked a few spaces over. I got out and went to class. Edward was sitting in his usual seat. He watched me make my way through the room and sit down. He leaned forward and started writing something down. Then he passed it to me.

Bella, please talk to me. Its killing me not knowing what is wrong. I'm just as much involved in this as you are.

I sighed and started writing on the paper.

I'm just having trouble getting through all this. I don't know that I'm ready to just give up my life. I still want to go to collage and stuff.

He read it quickly and wrote back

Having a child doesn't mean you have to give up going to collage or anything else. We have a family ready to take care of the baby while we cant. Esme would be perfectly happy to do it. In fact I think she would steal the baby away if she could. If you don't want to have the baby Bella I will understand. I just want you to really think about this.

I knew that Esme would love to keep the baby. That part made me feel a little bad. Here I was, pregnant and not sure if I wanted the baby and Edwards entire family wanted children but could never have them. It didn't change how I felt though. This would end a big part of my life. I had already raised my mother.

Look, I know that your family would happily keep the baby. I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I feel terrible for even having these thoughts. Just leave me alone okay. Let me deal with this.

I cant just leave you alone. I love you and I'm going to be there no matter what you decide. You are my life Bella, and so is that baby. I don't want you to abort it. If you don't want the baby then I'll take it.

I stared at the paper. He would honestly take the baby even if I didn't want it? How could he care so much when all he knew about the baby was that it had a heartbeat? Wow. I was an awful person. I didn't bother to answer him this time. I just folded up the paper and shoved it in my bag. Edward sighed and kept to himself the rest of class. When the bell rang he stood and waited for me. I tried to act like I didn't know he was there but it was impossible. He walked very close to me. He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Bella I was thinking…"

"Edward I don't care. I just want to get through the rest of the day as if everything were normal."

"Love your dating a vampire."

"Says who."

He stopped dead. I took a few more steps before turning around. He was standing there looking hurt and shocked.

"Does that mean we are no longer a couple?""Look Edward I don't know okay. I don't know what I want to happen from this point on."

People around us were now stopping to watch.

"Bella please don't do this. Cant we just talk? We can leave right now and…"

"What do you want from me Edward? Do you want me to smile and act like everything is fine? Oh I know, you want us to run off and be a big happy family! I love you Edward! Okay I do. I just cant stand you on my back all the time. Just give me time to think okay!"

Edward stared at me. His eyes were wide. People around us were whispering.

"I'm going home. I don't know if I can stand seeing you like that and then Alice."

I turned and headed for the parking lot. Edward didn't follow. Just before I turned into the lot I looked back and he was still standing in the same place.

My drive home was long. I started crying just after I got out of the lot and I had to drive really slow. I finally parked on the side of the road and let it all out. This was such a stupid situation. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. Girls only got pregnant in daytime TV shows. None of them ever got pregnant by a vampire though. That happened in cheesy horror movies. I was like the bride of Dracula or something. I was so upset that I almost missed my passenger door opening. I looked over and froze. Rosalie was getting in. She shut the door behind her and looked at me.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Its fine…""I just wanted to talk to you about your situation."

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out. Its hard to keep secrets in a family like ours."

"Yeah I suppose it is."

"I know that you are thinking about not keeping your baby. I wanted to ask you to give it to me."

What?

"You mean…like adoption?""Yes. I have always wanted a baby Bella, for as long as I can remember. I know how you feel. You are very young. It would be hard for you. I just wanted to give you that option. I don't believe in abortion."

I understood how she felt but I wasn't sure giving the baby to her was the best idea. It would be hard on Edward. He wouldn't want it to be like that.

"Rosalie I would happily give you the baby but I cant."

She looked down.

"Its not because of you. Edward wants the baby. I don't know if I could go through with an abortion. He told me he wants the baby even if I don't."

She nodded.

"I understand. Of course he would want his child."

"Rosalie have you ever thought of just adopting a child?"

"I have but its complicated. I'm afraid of having a human child. With Jasper around and because I know that they would someday wonder why we never aged. Then they would die."

I understood. It would be hard to explain that to a child.

"I don't think it would be so bad if they grew up around you being yourself. Then one day they could make the decision to stay human or have you change them."

She stared at me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very kind to you. I should have taken the time to get to know you."

"Its fine. I never tried to get to know you either."

"Can I tell you something, even thought you don't want to hear it."I nodded.

"You mean everything to Edward. When I told him I knew what was going on he confessed a lot of things to me. We don't get along Bella, we never have. But last night be told me everything. There is nothing he wants more than to have you forever and for you to have this baby. He wants you to want this as much as he does. I'm not trying to change your mind, I just want you to know that this entire family will be there for you."

She smiled and opened the door.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

I watched as she shut the door and disappeared.

My mind was so full of all the things I had to do that I let a week pass without realizing it. Edward was there next to me every day but I barely noticed. I knew what I wanted to do. I was going do this right. Unfortunately I should have been paying more attention. None of the Cullens said a word to me. At lunch I went out to my truck and ate. I wasn't sure why I was avoiding them. I just didn't want to deal with everything. Alice walked by me once and smiled. She would know what I was doing. I knew she hadn't told Edward though. He was a zombie. I didn't even know why he kept coming to school. It made me feel terrible. I had been waiting for the call from Carlisle. It came when I got home from school about a week and half after the first visit.

"Hello?"_"Bella?"_

"Oh Carlisle. Hi."_"How are you?"_

"I'm fine. I was waiting for you to call."

"_Yes well I gave Edward an appointment card to give to you but he said you told him to leave you alone."_

"Yeah I did…I'm just freaked out. He's making me a little crazy I guess."

"_I understand. Can you come in Wednesday at 4?"_

"Yeah that's great."

"_Bella I'm not going to try and counsel you but I think you should sew things up with Edward. I assume that you are going to at least have the baby since you're coming in."_

"I'm working on some things right now. Tell Edward I am going to have the baby. I'll talk to him later about what I want to do."

"_Alright. I'll see you later Bella."_"Okay, bye."

I hung up and felt the silence creep up on me. I had to tell Charlie. He would find out after Wednesday anyway. Nothing was a secret in this town. I took a deep breath and tried to think of an easy way to tell him. There wasn't one. He was going to blow on me. I was actually concerned that he might have a heart attack or a stroke. I would just have to tell him and see what happened. There was no other way. I would do it after dinner.

I made a big nice dinner. Charlie got home right on time and seemed happy enough. We ate mostly in silence. He asked me about my day. I asked him about his. Dinner ended much too quickly. Charlie made his way to the living room while I rinsed the dishes. My hands were shaking. How was I going to do this? When I finally got all the dishes dried I put them away and stood alone in the kitchen. This was going to be awful. I didn't hear Charlie enter the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, something on your mind?"

I was barely breathing.

"Uh yeah there is. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

The doorbell rang.

"Hold on kid."

Charlie went to get the door and I followed him. I felt my jaw drop when he opened the door. There stood Carlisle and Edward. Edward was staring at the ground and Carlisle looked grave. Oh god. They were coming to tell Charlie with me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"Good evening Charlie. I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No please come in."

I lead them into the living room and sat down. Edward sat next to me but Carlisle continued to stand.

"So what can I do for you folks tonight?""Well actually we aren't here to bring you the best news but its news none the less."

Charlie looked at me.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah dad."He turned back to Carlisle.

"Alright lets get it out. What's going on."

Edward held his hand out and I took it.

"Edward came to me last night for help. He and Bella have gotten themselves into some trouble."

Charlie's face was starting to turn dark red. He looked at us. I saw him look at our clasped hands.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?""What trouble did you get yourself into?"

I tried to speak but my voice vanished. I opened my mouth stupidly then closed it. Tears started welling up in my eyes. Edward kissed my hand.

"I'll tell him if you want."

Right then Charlie grabbed his head and sat in his chair.

"Oh I know where this is going!"

I stood up. I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't want to just sit there.

"Dad it really isn't as bad as you think…""Don't try to sugar coat it Bella. I knew I shouldn't have let that boy stay here alone with you. I knew it!"

"Dad we never did anything while he stayed here, I swear! It didn't happen then…it was before that."

He shook his head.

"When then? On that camping trip? The one where you were supposed to be supervised?"He glared at Carlisle.

"No dad…it was kinda between those times. Don't blame this on Carlisle and Esme."

Edward stood up.

"Charlie I take full responsibility for this. I'll take care of Bella and…"

"Yeah I see how well you're taking care of her already!"

Carlisle stepped in front of us.

"Charlie this situation is unfortunate but it doesn't have to be all bad. A child is a wonderful thing. Its not something we should be dreading. What happened, happened. There's no going back now."

Charlie sat with his head in his hands. I felt horrible. I sat back down and Edward put his arm around me. I couldn't believe how much I missed having him that close.

"Alright…I uh, I appreciate you coming over. I think Bella and I need to talk about this alone now. We can all discuss this after I've talked to her."

"Thank you, I'd just like to tell you that my wife and I here for anything that is decided. You aren't in this alone Charlie."

Charlie stood up and shook Carlisle's hand.

"I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll pay you a visit at the hospital tomorrow."

"That would be great. Edward."Edward kissed my forehead and put his lips close to my ear.

"Charlie took this well. Don't be nervous, he's not mad, just upset."

Then he stood up to join his father.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Bye Carlisle, Edward."


	21. Chapter 21

A few minutes after Carlisle and Edward left Charlie came back in the room. He took a long look at me before sitting down. I didn't say anything. I just stared at my hands. I wanted so bad to have Edwards mind reading ability. He told me Charlie wasn't mad. I really hoped he wasn't just trying to make me feel better. I prepared myself for the worst just in case. Charlie took a deep breath. I knew he was getting ready.

"Will kid, when did you find out?"

"Maybe 2 weeks ago I think."

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what to think or what to do."

"Fair enough. Do you know what you want to do now?"

"I…I think so."

"Bells I don't think an abortion is a good option. I've never believed in that and I know that you might want to do it but…"

"Dad I don't want to do anything like that."

"Oh. Good."

"I'm having the baby. I'm still working things out for the after part."

"Well you have a good 9 months to think about it."

"Yeah."

Silence fell around us. Charlie stared at the floor. This was actually going much better than I had imagined it. We weren't screaming at each other or fighting at all.

"What does Edward want?"

"Uh…"He had caught me off guard.

"He…he wants to keep the baby. He's really excited about this."

"But you're not."

"I don't know how to feel. I mean its easy for him to be excited and happy. He doesn't have to carry it or give birth or recover or take care of it or…"

"Bells, your right for the most part. He would have to help take care of it. There isn't anything he can do as far as the carrying part, that's true. I'll damned if I let him get away with not helping. I know you're not innocent. You both did this so you both will deal with it. I know Dr. Cullen will agree."

"Yeah dad I know. I just don't know if I can handle this. I don't think I'd be a very good mom.""I think you would do alright."

A few minutes passed.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, we can talk about this more tomorrow."

He stood up with me. An awkward moment passed. Then he hugged me.

"Bells I'm here for you, I know I haven't been before but I am now. I didn't think I would have to worry about being a grandpa yet but I'd be happy to be one if that's what you decide.""Thanks dad."

I shut the door behind me and went straight to the window. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside. There was nothing out of place. I had honestly been hoping that Edward would be standing there. I went back to my bed and sat down. I couldn't sleep yet. The light was off. I left it that way. A tap on my window made me look up. Edward was standing outside. I jumped up and opened the window. He smiled and climbed through. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. He hugged me back. It just seemed like what we both needed. I suddenly felt horrible about all the time I had spent avoiding him. It was wrong. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stayed away from you. I was just so confused about how I felt."

"Bella its fine."

"No its not fine. I love you Edward. I'm stupid."

"You have your moments love but you aren't stupid. You are amazing. I'm the stupid one. I shouldn't have been on you so much about all this. Its only been 2 weeks."

I hugged him closer.

"We are stupid then.""If that's the best I can get."

"I don't know what I want Edward."

"I know."

Things went back to a somewhat norm. I held hands with Edward between classes like I used to. Alice was excited to have me back at the lunch table. She never said anything about the baby. I was glad she didn't. My appointment with Carlisle was only days away. Edward offered to go with me but I really just wanted to go on my own. I had no desire to sit with him while his father was wrist deep in my lower region. It just didn't seem like something he needed to be there for. He sighed but agreed to sit in the waiting room. He would probably just watch through Carlisle's mind. Great.

Wednesday came quick. Edward walked me to my room before heading back downstairs. I paced the small space while I waited for Carlisle. A nurse came in and told me to removed my pants and underwear and lay down on the table. I felt so awkward. I was alone in a tiny room with nothing but a sweater on and a paper blanket covering my legs. It was only a few minutes but it felt like forever. When Carlisle finally came in I was so nervous. He smiled warmly.

"Okay Bella, relax. Its not going to be that bad."

I tried to calm myself but it wasn't easy.

"We are going to do things a little bit different than normal. I'm not sure yet how your pregnancy will go because of the vampire half of this baby. I'm not going to give the hospital all of the baby's real information. There are some things I don't think I could explain. The heartbeat being one of those things."

"Okay.""I'm going to take blood from you. I'll take it home and check it first before submitting it to the hospital. There is a chance that the vampire blood from your child will cause temporary changes in your own."

"Nothing noticeable right?"

"I doubt it."

"Good."

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and take a look."He gestured towards the paper covering me.

"I just have to take a few samples and have a look at your cervix. That's it."

"Okay."I waited while he set out a few things. He had what looked like a giant q-tip. I was so nervous. He pulled out some rests for me to put my feet on. He had me scoot all the way to the end of the table. God this was so embarrassing.

"Alright Bella, just relax."

The second I felt him touch me I tensed up. This hand was freezing. It wasn't really anything new to me but it still shocked me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. The whole thing only took a few minutes.

"There you go Bella. All done."

I sat up and took a deep breath.

"Your cervix looks great. I don't think there will be anything out of the ordinary from these samples."

"That's good right?"

"Of course. I'm going to go grab your file. You can get dressed. Would you like me to send Edward up?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure its killing him to be out there."

He laughed.

"He is impatient. 9 months is going to be much to long for him."

I waited for him to shut the door before I jumped down from the table and grabbed my clothes. I had just pulled my pants up when Edward came in. He smiled at me and sat in one of the chairs against the wall.

"I couldn't be in here for that?"

"Hey it was bad enough that it was your father."

"Bella I have seen you completely naked. That is was got us into this in the first place."

"Yes I know. Its not the same thing though."

"What, are you afraid that seeing you with your pants off would make me have to have you this very second?"

"No, that is not what I was thinking at all."

He laughed.

"It might have."

Before I could say anything he was up and pinning me against the wall. His mouth was on mine. It had been so long since we had kissed. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. I really didn't realize how much I missed that. He grabbed my leg and hitched it up against his waist. My breathing went erratic and my heart was pounding. My skin felt like it was on fire. His mouth traveled along my jaw and down my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Carlisle said we can go. I think we should head back out to the car."

"I agree." We pulled away from each other. I smoothed out my clothes and hair. Edward took a few deep breaths then held out his hand. I took it and we left. The walk to the car was an interesting one. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and the contact was making me crazy. My body wanted to be closer to his but I fought it. We were in public after all. Edward held the door open for me. Once I was in he casually walked around to his side. He pushed his seat forward and climbed into the back. I laughed and he reached and pulled me onto his lap. I wasn't really worried about people seeing us since the windows were so tinted. As soon as I was on his lap his mouth attacked mine. His tongue played against my lips. I parted them and took in the sweet taste of his breath. My tongue found his and it was cool and refreshing. He grinded his hips against me suddenly and my mouth snapped shut. I was glad that I didn't bite his tongue off. I certainly bit mine. I could taste the blood in my mouth. Edward didn't realize what had happened. His mouth came at mine again. I fought through the pain and opened my mouth. I remembered too late that that wasn't probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as his tongue touched mine he froze. He even stopped breathing. I watched the pupils in his golden eyes dilate. I tried to quickly swallow the blood but it made me cough. A single drip of blood rolled out of my mouth and down my chin. Edwards eyes followed it though he never moved. I reached up and wiped the drop away with my finger. I went to wipe it on my pants but he grabbed my wrist.

"Edward…"

He brought my finger to his lips and licked the blood away. I was scared. There was no lying. He closed his eyes. Then he kissed me. His tongue forced my mouth open. He was after whatever blood was still there. I was afraid he would take it too far until he slid my off his lap and laid my on the seat next to him. He snapped the button open on my jeans and pulled them off. This had taken a direction that I could go along with. Edward almost seemed frantic. He ripped my panties away and began kissing me again. I spread my legs on either side of him to give me easier access. I never saw him undo his pants but suddenly he was there. He plunged into me and buried his face in my neck. I arched up and threw my head back. He wrapped his arms around me and began a steady rhythm. My body moved with him. He never moved his head. I could feel his breath against my shoulder. He thrust one final time and I called out. I couldn't help it. He finally lifted his head and looked down at me. His pupils were back to normal. I tried to slow my breathing but it wasn't doing much good. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Sorry."

"For what?""Taking you like that, so suddenly."

"Don't apologize, I'm not complaining."

"I couldn't help it, when I tasted your blood it just…I don't know, I had to have you."

"You didn't want to hurt me?"

"Of course that crossed my mind but my desire for you was stronger."

That was certainly an ego boost on my end. My body was more desirable than my blood. What a nice change.

"We wont be able to be like this in a few months."

I gestured to his body on top of mine.

"There are plenty of other positions."

I laughed.

"You wont want to have sex with me then."

"Why not?"

"I'll be all huge and awful looking."

"Bella I don't care what you look like. You could loose all your hair and be horribly burned and I would still want to have sex with you."

I believed him.

He kissed me again. It seemed to mean more. I kissed him back.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie and I weren't sure when or how to tell Renee. Edward wanted me to just tell her but I couldn't. I knew she would be ashamed of me. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted me to go to collage and have a career. She was going to kill me, I just knew it. Before we knew it, a month and a half passed. 2 months. I was 2 months pregnant. No one could tell and no one knew. I continued going to school. Edward and Alice agreed not to tell anyone until we absolutely had to. I felt like everyone could tell anyway. I was so paranoid about it. Edward swore that I still looked the same but I didn't buy it. 

On the 3 month mark I stood in front of my vanity mirror in my room. Edward sat on my bed and watched as I turned this way and that. I was wearing only my bra and sweats. My stomach was getting bigger. It was obvious. I turned again and looked from another angle. I couldn't make the small bump look any smaller no matter how I looked at it. People were going to notice it. There was no way around it. Edward sighed loudly so I looked at him.

"Bella the only reason you see it is because you are focusing solely on it."

"Ah-ha! So you admit that its bigger!"

I pointed at him and he laughed.

"Yes love it is. Its not so much that anyone who didn't know would see it."

"They will."

"Bella you cant hide this forever. You might have a month left before you cant do anything about it."

I placed my hand on my bare stomach.

"I know."

Edward stood up and came over to me.

"I don't know what you are so worried about. Of course people will make a big deal out of it when they first find out but after that it will be nothing."

"I wish I could just have the thing without getting any bigger."

"The thing?"

"Well I don't know if its going to be a boy or a girl."

"Thing just seemed a little mean…then again I am its father."

"Don't start with that. You're not a monster and neither is our baby."He smiled.

"I love to hear you say that. Our baby."

At school I felt like everyone was staring at me. Edward laughed as my eyes darted from face to face. I tried to wear baggier clothes. Alice really hated it. She said she had a whole wardrobe of maternity clothes ready for when I needed them. She was so excited that she could buy something different. At least she was enjoying this. I had managed to keep from throwing up in school after that first time. That was until they served walking tacos. I walked into the lunchroom and had to turn right back out. The smell was horrible. I barely made it to the bathroom in time. Alice was right there to hold back my hair. 

"Sorry Bella, I wasn't paying attention. I could have kept you out of the lunchroom."

"Its fine Alice, I wasn't feeling great anyway."

"Oh!"I looked up. Alice was staring off at the wall. I knew she was having a vision. A few seconds passed then she grabbed my arm made me stand up. She took my hand and pressed it against my own stomach. I waited.

"Alice!"

"I know!""Did it just kick?"

"Yes! Here let me feel."I moved my hand and she put her hand there. A second later there was another kick. It was so light.

"I didn't think it should be doing that this early."

"It is part vampire."

"True.""Bella we have to go get Edward!"

"I cant have you guys all over my stomach right here in school."

"So we go outside, I'll know if anyone is coming."

"Fine, lets find him."

Alice jumped and then dragged me outside. The baby continued to kick while we searched for and found Edward. He eyed Alice. She must have been thinking of something to keep him out of her head. 

"We have a surprise for you!"

"Alice I'm not in a surprise mood."

"You will love it, I promise."

He looked at me and I smiled.

"Alright."

We followed Alice outside. She took Edwards hand and placed it on my stomach. He stared at her like she was insane.

"Oh wait."

She moved his hand to the other side and a second later I felt a small bump then him freeze. He looked at my stomach. He dropped down to his knees but kept his hand in the same place. Alice was smiling from ear to ear. The baby kicked again and Edward finally smiled. He looked up at me. 

"You were right Alice. I do love it."

"I'm always right."He kissed my stomach before rising and kissing me.

"When did this start happening?"

"I kind of saw it coming when we were in the bathroom."

I held my stomach.

"So does this mean the baby is developing faster than normal?"

"I think so. You can go see Carlisle to find out for sure. I mean you look normal but I don't think babies usually move this early."

Edward kissed my forehead.

"Its nothing to worry about love. If the baby is developing faster that just means we wont have to wait as long.""How will we explain that we have a full size baby early?"

"Things like that happen Bella. Just a medical mystery."

"Ah."

"Would you like me to ask Carlisle about it?"

"I guess so. I don't think it's a big deal though. It is part you."

He laughed.

"Yes it is."

At 4 months I knew I was too big to hide it. I pulled on 6 different shirts Monday morning. I had spent the last few weeks wearing sweaters and coats to hide my belly. Edward finally convinced me that I had to let people see. He sat in my room. Charlie knew that I was going to show people so he let Edward come over early for extra support. All my clothes were uncomfortable. I sighed and threw the lasted one onto the floor. A knock on my door made me jump.

"Its just Alice."She opened the door and held out a top. 

"I knew this was going to happen, I would have given you the shirt yesterday but you wouldn't wear it unless you knew you had to."

I took it. It was a black maternity top that was tight around my chest but loose hanging around my stomach. It had little strings that hung down on the sides. I pulled it on and Alice tied the strings against my back. I looked in the mirror. There was no hiding it now. The top made me look more pregnant than I had before. How depressing.

"Bella you are so pretty!"

"I look like I have a balloon shoved under my shirt."

"Don't worry so much about it, its going to get so much bigger."

Edward gave her a dirty look.

"Love you look perfect."

"I change my mind, I'm not going to school.""Oh yes you are."Charlie stepped in and smiled.

"You look good Bells, just like your mother.""Mom! We never told her!"

"Oh no."

"Okay lets worry about it after school. One disaster at a time."

Edward handed me my jacket and we headed out. Alice hopped in the back seat while Edward helped me into the car.

I was practically hyperventilating by the time we parked. The baby kicked a few times. Edward said it was reacting to my increased heart rate. 

I took a deep breath and got out. I was good until I took my jacket off. Maybe I would leave it on. Alice smiled and shook her head at me.

"Edward if I pass out, just take me home."

"It will be fine."

I slowly took off my Jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. Several of my classmates stared at me. Jessica was smiling huge. She just wanted to gossip. Angela smiled warmly at me and waved. I waved back. The teacher already knew because of Charlie. He called the class to order but people still glanced at me throughout class. Edward held my hand. As soon as the bell rang Jessica was standing on the other side of my desk.

"I knew it! Bella wow! How did you hide this so long?"

"Its only been 4 months."

"Really? You look a lot bigger than that."

"It's a big baby. Did you want something."

"Oh…ah…"She glanced at Edward.

"Yes its his."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No, we're going to find out Thursday hopefully."

"How exciting! Congratulations guys!"

Then she ran off out of the room. I saw Mike glance at me then stare at the floor. Edward growled.

"Don't mind him Edward."

"I'm trying not to."That was how the rest of my day went. At lunch I was the center of attention. People kept walking by slowly, trying to get a glimpse of my belly. Angela came and sat with me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi.""I'm not here to stare at you."

"I know. You're the only one though."

"Well this kind of thing doesn't happen around here."

"I know.""Don't feel bad. Are you excited? About the baby I mean.""Yeah. I wasn't at first but I am now. We find out what it is this week.""That's great. What do you want."

"I hadn't really thought about it…I guess I want a boy."

"A boy would be great, I bet he will have Edwards eyes."

"I hope so."

Edward smiled but kept talking to Alice and Jasper.

"Jessica said you were 4 months but I wasn't sure. Are you having twins?"

"What? No!"

"My mom was really big early because she was having more than one baby."

"No we already checked, its just one. I'm just big."We laughed. It felt good.

"So are you going to have a baby shower?"

Alice couldn't contain her self.

"Of course! We're going to throw her one at our house when she gets closer to the big moment."

"Oh that's great. I'll find you something nice. Is there anything you need?"

That hadn't even crossed my mind. I had nothing.

"I ah…I need everything…I don't even have any clothes."

"Don't panic Bella, you don't even know what it is yet. When you know what it is, then you can buy the right clothes and blankets and stuff. Make sure you let me know so I know what color to get your gift in."

"Yeah I'll let you know as soon as I do."

She hugged me.

"Don't worry about all these people. Be happy. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks so much Angela. Its nice to have someone other than family."


	23. Chapter 23

I was absolutely right. Renee went crazy when I told her. I was wrong thinking she would be mad that I ruined my life. She was really upset that I waited so long to tell her. She went into a ramble about renting a place and coming to Forks. Even though I would love having my mother around I knew that it would be hard on her and Phil. I told her to wait until I was closer to having the baby, that way she could be around to enjoy it. She argued a little then agreed. She warned me that she would be calling every few days to make sure we wouldn't forgot to call her when I went into labor.

School continued to be rough. People stared and asked questions. Edward actually got so sick of Jessica that he told her to go far away and stay there. She started crying as soon as we walked away. I would have felt bad but she was making me crazy. I only had one day to go before the ultrasound and I was getting more and more nervous. I wanted to know what the baby was but I didn't want to find out that something was wrong. Edward was going to be the only one going with me, I swore that I would get the whole thing recorded so our family could see too. Obviously Carlisle would be the one doing the ultrasound so he would see it all. Thursday flew by. Before I knew it Edward was helping me out of the car at the hospital. Carlisle was all ready for us.

"Ready for the big moment?"

"I think so."

I took a deep breath. Carlisle squirted the gel on my stomach and moved the small ultrasound piece around. Edward held my hand while we looked at the screen. It was all black and white and confusing. I had no idea what I was looking at. He moved it around more and stopped. My breath caught in my lungs. Edward squeezed my hand. On the screen was a tiny gray head. You could plainly see the profile of the face. Tiny lips and a nose. It moved and opened its little mouth. Wow. It was beautiful.

"I think it has your nose Bella."

I looked up at Edward.

"You think?"

"I'm going to check a few things. All part of the process. Then we can check the sex and print some pictures if you would like."

"Of course."

We watched as he checked the heart, the blood flow from the placenta, and the various bones. Everything checked out. Our baby was perfect. Bigger than usual for its age but that didn't mean much considering its father was a vampire. Finally Carlisle paused.

"Want to know the sex?"

Edward smiled and I nodded.

"Alright lets have a look."

I had no idea what I was looking at. All I could see were the babies legs.

"I don't know how you can tell what it is. I don't see anything."

"That's because there's nothing to see Bella. It's a girl."

"A girl?"

Edward kissed my head.

"A girl."

Edward called his family to let them know. He drove me to the police station so I could tell Charlie. He actually had to sit down. He just kept saying "granddaughter" over and over again. Renee was ecstatic. She started talking about dresses and tons of other things. I had to work for half an hour to get off the phone. I still couldn't believe I was going to have a daughter. I imagined a little girl with bronze colored hair running around. I hoped she would take after Edward. I wanted her to have the perfection of her vampire father. Her skin would be perfect and pale. I wondered if she would glitter in the sun. Edward hadn't said much. He just smiled while I rambled about all these things. Then he surprised me.

"What should we name her?"

"Uh…I don't know…I hadn't really thought about that."

"It should be something original since she is one of a kind."

"Yeah…hmm."

I suddenly realized that I had no idea where we were going.

"Edward what are we doing?"

"Esme and my sisters have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well they had a few things they bought for you."

"What about the baby shower?"

"Don't worry, there are still a lot of things that we're going to need. That's what the shower is for."

"Oh. Okay…"

Alice was bouncing on the porch when we arrived. She practically dragged me into the house. Esme and Rosalie were standing at the top of the stairs waiting. We went down the hall to Edwards room. That's not where they were taking me though. There was a door just to the side of Edwards that I had never been in. Esme smiled.

"Here you go Bella. Please open the door."

I hated them all looking at me so I just opened the door. I didn't make it very far in though. I stopped dead. The room in front of me was amazing. The back wall was all class like the rest of the house. The walls were painted white and pink with flowers and designs on them. A large wood crib was the at the center of the room. It was covered in pink bedding. There was a large vanity/dresser that took up the entire left wall. A changing table was closest to me. It was wood like the crib. There were diapers and other changing items stacked neatly on its shelves. There were butterflies and little pink birds hanging from the ceiling. I couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. Edward wiped away tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"They had everything ready for either sex. Alice couldn't tell because it wasn't a decision. As soon as Alice saw us find out they got to work. What do you think?""I think its perfect. I…mean…wow."

"Oh and I'd like you to come to my room, I want to show you something."

I managed to tear my eyes away from the room. When we got out into the hall I noticed everyone was gone. Edward opened the door to his room and I was shocked again. It was entirely different. There was a large king size bed now. A book self and dressers were now in the room. It looked like…

"Did you change this for me?"

"Did you think we got the baby a room and not you?"

"Charlie wont…"

"I already talked to him love. He doesn't mind you living here as long as you visit a lot. He made that very clear."

"We're all going to live together?"

"If you would like. I wanted us to be a family."

"I would love to live here. Its like a dream."

We decided that I would continue living with Charlie until the baby was born. He didn't see a reason for me to leave yet. When I got home from Edwards house that night be had a few of his own surprises for me. He had bought a small white bassinet and a little pink dresser. He said it was for when we came to visit or if I ever wanted him to baby sit. It made me cry. He was being so great. It was more than I could have asked for. I waited in the hall while he climbed up into the attic and got down some of my old baby things. Renee hadn't had anywhere to store them when I got older so she gave it all to Charlie. They were too sentimental to get rid of the stuff. Guess that was a good thing now. There were several boxes of baby clothes and a lot of toys. We even found the mobile that used to hang on my crib. Charlie felt bad that he had sold my crib. It was fine with me, I loved the bassinet.

"Its crazy to think that you used to be this small."

Charlie held up a pink infant body suit. It had little ruffles along the back.

"I still remember it though. Now look at you. All grown up and having your own little girl."

"Dad I'm hardly all grown up.""Bella you were grown up 5 years ago."

We laughed together.

"So do you think you'll enjoy living with Edwards family?""I think so. I mean I'll have lots of people willing to take care of the baby any time I have to do something. Esme cant have children and the others are too young so they are really excited."

"I thought the 2 older ones were in collage?"

"They are but they don't want to have kids until after they graduate."

"That's probably a good idea. You know you cant still go to collage if you want. Like you said, there are plenty of people to watch her."

"I know, I do still want to go I just might wait a year or so."

"I have money put back for you when you do go. Waiting a year will give me some more time to put back money."

"Dad I don't want your money. I'll take care of it."

He just sighed at me and continued digging through the boxes. I washed all the baby clothes before dinner and put them all away afterwards. I sat alone in my room staring at the bassinet. It was so simple but at the same time it was something so monumental. In a few months there would be a baby sleeping there. She would be wearing those tiny clothes. Wow. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see my window open. I jumped when Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"That's nice of Charlie to get you those things."

"Yeah but I wont really use them long.""You don't have to stay with me all the time. You can come stay here anytime you want to love."

"But I always want to be with you."

He kissed me.

"And with the rate that Abigail is growing, she wont fit in there for long.""Abigail?"

"I've just been thinking of names. Do you not like that one?""Not really.""Well tell me what you like then."

"Hmm. I think I like…Vanessa."

"No, I knew a vampire named Vanessa, she was very unpleasant."

"Okay…"

"How about Lindsey?"

"That's not bad."

"I also like Melody."

"Ew no."

"So far the only one we both like is Lindsey."

"Yeah I think so, what about a middle name?"

"It should something short…hmm."

We both sat for a moment. What went well with Lindsey?

"How about Marie, like you?"

"Or Anne since your middle name is Anthony."

"That's very clever Bella."

"Its been known to happen."

"Lindsey Marie Cullen. Lindsey Anne Cullen."

"I like Anne.""Well I picked her first name so I guess we go with Anne."

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do. Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't even think about her last name."

"Huh?"

"I said Cullen. I should have thought to ask you if you were going to give her your name or mine."

"You're her father Edward, why wouldn't her name be Cullen?"

"Well we aren't married."

"That doesn't matter to me. I want her to have your last name.""Then its settled. Her name will be Lindsey Anne Cullen.""Sounds good."


	24. next

**Okay Folks I have some bad news!**

**My laptop has decided that it no longer wants to charge. I bought a new charger and everything but it seems that the problems is within the laptop itself. That means that I am unable to post anything for you guys until I get it fixed. All my writing is on that stupid thing so I'm kind of stuck right now. **

**Its killing me not being able to write. Everything I get on here to read something I get sad cause I know that you guys are waiting to read the next chapter of these stories. I'm working on getting it fixed so hold tight! Thanks so much for reading! I'll get this all sorted out as soon as I can!**

**-Nicolia-**

**P.s.**

**I might be starting another story on my moms computer just to let the creative juices flow. I have to write or all my brilliantness will go away! I just wanted to know if you guys think I should post this little story I might right? It can be like a filler until I get the laptop up and running. Please let me know if you want to read it! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: No my laptop isn't fixed yet, I had to send it away to be fixed. So I started writing a whole new chapter because of an inspiring conversation a had with one of my readers. I know its been awhile folks and im sorry! Please forgive me!**

**This chapter answers some questions. I hope you all approve! **

**After all, its all about my readers!**

Bella was now 6 months pregnant but she looks every bit of 9 months. Everyday it seemed like she was getting bigger. Carlisle and I had spoke about it all in great length. We were concerned that the rapid growth wouldn't end once Lindsey was born. At the rate she was growing, her life would be a short one. I hadn't shared my thoughts with Bella. She was so tightly wound lately that I didn't think putting more stress on her was a good thing. Her fast growth was always causing more problems than we had anticipated. People noticed. Bella getting so big so fast wasn't normal. I wasn't really concerned with the people at school but Charlie was a different story. He knew it wasn't normal but he didn't know how to approach us about it. I could see that he was worried about Bella. Then when he decided to ask Carlisle about it I let it go. I knew Carlisle would have something that would calm Charlie. The day Charlie went to the hospital, I waited in the lobby. I was listening to their conversation through their minds. I wanted to make sure I knew what Carlisle told him.

"_Hello Dr. Cullen. Thanks for seeing me."_

"_Oh its no problem Charlie, we are practically family now."_

"_Yeah…I wanted to ask you something about Bella…and the baby."_

"_Of course, please."_

"_Well I've noticed that Bella is…well she's huge. Its only been 6 months and she's so big she looks like she could pop any day now. At first I thought they lied about how far along she was but when they told me, she was so tiny. She got big fast. I almost felt like I was watching her grow by the day!"_

"_Charlie I'm somewhat stunned. I cant believe Bella and Edward didn't tell you what was going on."_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_Nothing that we really have to worry about. You see, the baby is growing fine, Bella is just swelling. I know that might be hard to believe based on her size but its more fluid than anything. I checked everything and the baby and Bella are both perfectly healthy. I'm not entirely sure why there is so much fluid. Usually we only see that when a woman is pregnant with twins."_

"_Bella's not having twins right?"_

"_No no. I do think that perhaps Bella had 2 eggs that were fertilized but one didn't develop. That could explain the extra fluid. Her body might just be reacting to the second fertilization."_

"_Oh…I guess so…I mean that does make sense."_

Carlisle was a brilliant man.

I drove home feeling much better. That little worry was out of the way. My happiness was short lived though. When I pulled into my driveway I saw Jasper standing on the porch. He looked serious. I didn't bother going to garage, I just parked out front. His mind was silent as I approached him.

"Bella has some questions that Alice couldn't answer for her."

"What kind of questions?"

"I felt that she was anxious so I told Alice. She eventually got Bella to confess some of her worries. It seems Bella is concerned about the baby's diet."

Ah.

"I think we are all a little curious about that."

"Yes well Bella is just a little more concerned than curious."

"I wonder where that came from. Did she say anything else?"

"She started having some sharp pain this afternoon. They would come and go. Esme was timing them to see if she was having contractions but that wasn't it. Bella started getting extremely hungry. She ate everything we had for her!"

I stared at him. Bella ate a lot these days but to eat everything we had, that was too much.

"Why didn't someone stop her?"

"She was…aggressive."

Jasper began to recall memories of Bella threatening Emmett and Alice.

"That doesn't seem like Bella."

"I couldn't really get a firm hold on her emotions, they were changing so fast. Right now she's begging Alice to order pizza."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

Jasper nodded and followed me inside.

Bella was sitting on the couch. When she saw me she got to her feet. She looked different from when I had seen her that morning. She was paler and looked somewhat frantic.

"Edward!"

"Bella, love are you alright?"

"I'm starving and they wont let me order anything."

"We have food here…"

"No I ate that, there wasn't very much."

Alice shook her head.

'_Something's wrong Edward.'_

"Bella maybe we should go see Carlisle…"

Bella suddenly grabbed her stomach and groaned.

"She's hungry too…"

Her voice was strained.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe we should get her something to eat."

"Edward she ate 3 whole roast chickens!"

My family stared at me. None of us knew what to do.

"Alice call Carlisle. Bella I will order you some pizza, just one though."

Alice pulled out her phone and walked outside.

"Oh thank you Edward!"

I walked Bella back to the couch and sat with her.

We waited 20 minutes before the pizza arrived. I was shocked that he found the turn off. Bella devoured the whole thing in less than 10 minutes. If I didn't love her so much, I would have been disgusted. Carlisle arrived not long after that. He felt around Bella's stomach. His mind was racing with possibilities.

"Bella tell me how you feel."

"I feel empty, like I'm not even eating!"

"Hmm. You said there was pain?"

"Yeah after I eat, the baby kicked really hard and then there's some other pain. Its really sharp and I cant tell what it is."

"Do you feel sick or lightheaded?"

"I do feel a little dizzy but not sick."

I listened to Carlisle as he thought things over. When he reached his conclusion I didn't know how to react. At first I was angry.

"Bella I think this baby has outgrown human food."

"Huh?"

"I think that while the fetus was small, human food was enough to nourish it but as it grew, that wasn't enough."

Bella stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"I think the food you're eating is upsetting the baby's stomach."

"So what about the pain?"

He glanced at me.

"Bella the pain may be from the baby biting you to drink your blood."

Everyone gasped. Bella just looked stunned. She held her stomach then smiled. What could she be smiling about? Our child was eating her from the inside! Why couldn't I read her mind!?

"She's just doing what she has to."

"Bella we cant let her keep doing that. She will kill you."

I wasn't sure how I felt. This all seemed like a dream come true. Now it was a nightmare. The child I put in her was going to kill her. This was my fault. Carlisle touched my shoulder.

"Edward relax. There is a simple solution to this."

We all stared at him.

"Bella would you do anything for your baby?""Yes! Of course."

"Obviously this baby needs blood like us. Maybe you should drink blood so that she gets it too. Then maybe she wont attack you."

I expected Bella to be repulsed but again she smiled.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I can do that."

Alice ran upstairs. She was getting the blood we had kept from when I attacked Bella. Carlisle kept it in case we should need it again. Though I could control myself now, we weren't so sure before. Jasper walked outside as Alice pored the blood into a glass. The smell was strong. My family and I stopped breathing. It wouldn't cause us to act but it was habit. Only Carlisle continued to breath evenly as Bella was handed the glass. She pinched her nose and took a huge gulp. She gagged but otherwise kept it down. I hugged her.

"I hope this helps. It tastes awful."

I laughed.

"You drink all that and we will see if it helps."

After 3 more glasses Bella was back to her old self. She wasn't hungry and the baby wasn't hurting her anymore. She seemed embarrassed that she was drinking blood in front of us. Emmett cracked a few jokes but Bella laughed right along with him. It was amazing. Her face was pink, her eyes were bright, and she even moved around better than she had in weeks. As I drove her home she finally asked me what I was waiting for.

"Edward?"

"Yes?""If she needs blood, how will we keep this a secret? My parents will notice if I make her a bottle that's red and smells like copper."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"She can eat food, we just have to make sure that she only has blood when humans aren't around."

"Yeah."

"Something else wrong?"

"She bit me."

"And?"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Oh. It must be because she's part human."

"Are you going to make me a vampire?"

I didn't know what to say. Of course I would. I loved her the way she was but it wasn't fair to keep that life from her. There was still that part of me that never wanted to do that to her. The last thing I wanted was to doom her soul. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

She smiled and looked back out at the road.

Then I thought of something.

"Bella you can smell blood?"

"Yeah, I always have been able to, why?"

"Most humans cant smell blood unless there is a large amount of it."

"Well I'm odd in a lot of other ways so I guess that's just one more thing to add to the list."

"Maybe you were destined to be a vampire."


End file.
